Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by AvngAngl
Summary: With years of bad memories for one. And newfound bad memories for another, can two members of the elite BAU team find comfort during this most festive of seasons?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **First off I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm just borrowing for my own pleasure. Secondly, I'm sure in reality that getting divorced can never happen as easily as I described here. Lord knows there are millions of women and men alike who wish it did. But this is fiction so creative licensing and all, allows me to write it the way I want to. And finally, this story is going to be multiple chapters, and will ultimately end with JJ/Hotch as a couple. I will have the whole team involved at certain points but, for right now this is a healing/comfort story for my favorite pair. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are more than welcome.

**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

Aaron Hotchner had once loved Christmas. Back when he had a family, his wife and son, and they celebrated in traditional ways. Haley baking cookies, he putting up the Christmas tree they had spent hours picking out in the cold, Jack warm and snug in his infant or toddler snow suit. Watching that first year, when Jack was old enough to appreciate the holiday, as he tore through opening the horde of presents they had gotten for him. The last few years though, he'd merely plodded through the holiday.

After the divorce he didn't even bother putting up a tree or decorating his place. He had bought Jack some gifts of course, and dropped them off to Haley's or kept them to give to Jack at Rossi's yearly Christmas extravaganza. But, since Haley's death it seemed to him the joy had gone out of the season. That first year after Haley's death he and Jack didn't bother with a tree or decorations, or even going to Rossi's, they opted to stay together and remember Haley. Aaron had bought Jack a few things he wanted but it wasn't very festive an occasion. It was too soon after her death.

The second year they had gone out and bought a small fake pre lit tree and some multiple pack decorations. They decorated that small tree and Aaron had even gotten a plateful of cookies from Penelope so Jack could leave them out for Santa. He had managed to buy Jack a few things he wanted, and they went to Rossi's where the team spoiled him and Henry both. But overall it wasn't a happy holiday for father and son. Their third year started out looking like it would be better. Aaron and Rossi had taken the time to coach Jack's soccer team. The team was back on solid ground after the whole Emily/Doyle fiasco. Aaron and Jack seemed to be healing even more with the help of the team. Aaron even managed to meet a lovely woman whom Jack liked as well. Beth was a breath of fresh air for both Hotchner's. As spring turned to early summer Aaron actually believed they would all celebrate the holiday season together and he and Jack would be happy at Christmas again. He should have known, however that his 'good' luck wasn't going to hold out. Beth had announced in September that she got a job offer in New York City. They tried to keep the relationship going but by November both knew it wasn't going to work out. Thanksgiving as well as the upcoming Christmas season looked like it again would find the Hotchner boy's together and decidedly un-festive. Aaron had thrown himself into work after the break up, feeling like he had failed once again at keeping his promise to Haley about showing Jack about love. Jack had thrived during most of the year but with the break up and as Christmas grew closer Aaron noticed his son becoming sullen and withdrawn. He knew they needed to talk. He worried that his job and the time they were apart was unhealthy for his son. Sitting back in his leather office chair he made a decision to go home early to be with Jack. They needed some father/son time. Determinedly Aaron set about getting his work done. The team had been told this very afternoon that they were on stand down thru the New Year so he was looking forward to maybe spending time with Jack. Rossi's party was in 4 days and this year he wanted to make sure he and Jack had a good time. Little did he know that some life altering changes were going to happen starting that very day.

It was about 4:45 when the knock sounded on his door.

"Come in." he called to the visitor.

"Hotch?" JJ spoke softly.

"Hi, JJ. Come in, everything alright?" Aaron said. He noticed the troubled look on her face.

"Yes…No… I don't know." JJ stammered.

Aaron immediately got to his feet. He could sense there was something wrong, seriously wrong with her. "Jayje? What's the matter?" He stepped around his desk and pulled a chair out for her. "Are you ok? Henry? Will?"

"I'm fine. Henry's fine." JJ tried to reassure him.

"JJ?" he drew out his questioning. "What about Will?" Aaron's senses were on high alert. He noticed she didn't mention her husband of barely a year.

"Umm, Will's gone." She said quietly putting her head down in shame.

"Jayje? What do you mean by 'Gone?" He queried?

Taking a deep fortifying breath JJ began to speak. "Ever since the wedding Will was hammering me to either 'quit the FBI or quit the State Dept. He wanted a stay at home wife and mother. Just like his "Mama" had been. But that's not me. You know that. Anyway, after Em returned, he started pressuring me more and more. I refused. I love my job I love my son, and I loved him also. But it wasn't enough for him. He wanted all or nothing." A small sob escaped her throat. Aaron reached across his desk and retrieved the box of tissue's he kept handing them to her.

"Shhh its ok Jay. Take a deep breath." Aaron comforted. She blew her nose and raised her head to look at his face.

Taking a deep breath she continued. "Will and I kept fighting. Almost every night it seemed like. We stopped sleeping together and he gave me an ultimatum, either quit and stay home to take care of Henry, or we were done and he was leaving." She sucked in a breath to get through this next part. "I refused again. Three weeks ago he left. Packed his personal things and left, leaving behind a signed and notarized legal document relinquishing his paternal rights to Henry. He also left signed uncontested divorce papers giving me everything held jointly in our names."

"WHAT?" Aaron was shocked at what she was saying to him.

"Aaron please, let me finish." She sniffed.

"I'm sorry Jayje. I just can't believe…." Aaron trailed off his statement not knowing what to say.

"I know, I know. I can't either but I took the papers to our attorney who assured me that it was all legal and that as of 3 weeks ago I was legally divorced and Will was no longer a custodial parent to Henry. He left Henry a sizable trust account that was to cover any child support payments. My lawyer said the court honored the documents even without my signature as Will was more than generous to Henry and me with what he left us. He explained that all I had to do was sign and file the papers with the court and it would be a done deal. Which I did on my lawyer's advice. My lawyer also suggested that I legally change Henry's name to Jareau while he's still too young to understand all this. I filed that paperwork also." Another soft sob ripped from her chest.

Aaron didn't know why nor did he care he just did the one thing that seemed right to do and that was pull JJ into a tight, warm, comforting hug. "Shhh Jayje, it will be fine." He soothed.

"I'm scared Aaron. I feel like a failure and my son has to pay the price." She cried softly into his suit jacket.

"You're not a failure Jennifer." Aaron said adamantly.

"I haven't told anyone else on the team yet. I didn't know how to. But…." She couldn't finish her sentence as another sob constricted her throat.

"JJ." He used his index finger to tilt her head to look into his eyes. "I know how you're feeling, believe me I do. I'm glad you came to me. Everything will work out. I promise." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Where's Henry now?" an idea formed quickly in his head on how to maybe help all of them.

"He's still at daycare downstairs. I have to pick him up yet." She said shakily.

"Good, come on. You both are coming to my house. We'll have dinner, maybe watch a movie with the boys, maybe bake some cookies or decorate for Christmas or anything else, but we're going to relax and try to bring a little holiday cheer to ourselves and our sons." Aaron told her earnestly.

"Hotch…Aaron. I can't. I don't want to impose on you and Jack. I'm sorry I shouldn't have dumped this on you." She said her voice cracking with uncertain fear.

"Nonsense, you and Henry are anything but an imposition. It's Christmas time JJ, Jack and I have been in a funk since the break-up with Beth. You and Henry are in a funk from all this. Maybe together we can manage to recover some holiday cheer for our boys." Aaron assured her.

"But...But…" she tried to come up with a valid reason to deny what he was saying.

"No buts. I was leaving now anyway. We'll grab Henry, and head to my house. Jack loves Henry so the boys will enjoy the time together. Bring those legal papers I want to review them for myself. We'll order pizza or Chinese or whatever you want and just be there for each other. Ok." He said sincerely.

She thought for a minute before nodding her head and saying "Ok. Henry will love seeing Jack." She sniffed. She couldn't deny that playing with Jack would make her son Happy. Although there was three years between the boys they had always gotten along wonderfully.

"Can you get Henry on your own? Or do you want me to come with you?" Aaron asked.

"I can pick him up. I'll be fine." She assured him.

"Good. Stop by your place and grab some cloths for yourself and Henry. You can stay with us. Jack has the bunk beds in his room and I have the spare room for you. We're on stand down for the next week so we can let the boys stay up later and not have to worry." Aaron instructed her, making sure she understood by his tone of voice that there was to be no argument about his request.

JJ being JJ however couldn't help herself from asking "Are you sure? I mean, we… you…"

"Jayje. I'm sure." He smiled deeply at her bending his head to place a soft kiss to her forehead. Taking her hands in his he pulled her to her feet. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Feeling better than she had in the few weeks since her life took such a drastic turn JJ smiled at her imposing boss and walked out of his office with renewed vigor. The rest of the team including Garcia was still seated at their desks in the bull pen when Aaron cleared his throat to gain their attention. Dave stepped out of his office too.

"Go home everyone. We're on stand down and I don't want to see any of you in this office or hear of you coming into the office until January 3rd, is that understood?" He called out to them.

A chorus of "Yes", "Yes Sir's" and from Dave "You don't have to tell me twice." Sang out from his team.

"Jack and I will see you all at Dave's party on Friday night." He announced. "Until then, I'm not available." With that he walked briskly towards the glass bullpen doors and the elevators. JJ he knew left to retrieve her own belongings from her office. When he was at the elevator he heard her call out.

"Hold the elevator Hotch."

He waited for her to enter the car first then followed her inside allowing the door to close. He pressed the 1st floor button, where the FBI daycare was located. Neither noticed the all-knowing look and smile emanating from one David Rossi, who had been heading to the elevators to leave himself.

"So what would you like for dinner?" Aaron smiled at her.

"How about hot sandwiches from that deli down the street from you?" she offered.

"Sounds good. I take it you want the Philly Cheesesteak with all the trimmings?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, can you order Henry a small macaroni and cheese?" She asked happily.

"Of course, Jack always gets that too. I'll throw in a couple of hotdogs for their 'protein' for good measure." He chuckled. "How long do you think you'll need to get to my place?"

"Give me an hour or so?" she speculated. "When I run home I want to grab my baking supplies. We can bake with the boys tonight too. After all Santa needs his cookies." Her mood was dramatically improved even though her eyes were still a bit glazed.

"Perfect." He smiled, as the elevator door opened for her floor. "Jack and I will see you then." He held the elevator door opened even after she stepped out. "Jay?" he called to her. She turned to look at him.

"Yes?" she called back.

"I…I…" he took a deep breath before getting out what was on his mind. "I'm glad we're doing this." He smiled sheepishly at her.

She caught the excited happy glint in his eyes and smiled back. "I think, I am too Aaron. And for the record, you have made me feel happy again for the first time in weeks if not months."

Aaron didn't know what to say to those words. So he just continued to smile as the elevator door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** First off I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm just borrowing for my own pleasure. Secondly, I'm sure in reality that getting divorced can never happen as easily as I described here. Lord knows there are millions of women and men alike who wish it did. But this is fiction so creative licensing and all, allows me to write it the way I want to. And finally, this story is going to be multiple chapters, and will ultimately end with JJ/Hotch as a couple. I will have the whole team involved at certain points but, for right now this is a healing/comfort story for my favorite pair. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are more than welcome.

**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

Aaron arrived home in near record time. He wanted to talk to Jessica first and then Jack before JJ and Henry arrived. Parking his car in the garage he made his way into the small but comfortable house he had purchased last spring.

Jessica heard the garage door open and was there to greet Aaron as he walked through the mud room door. "Aaron? You're home early."

"Hi Jess. Yeah, the team was put on stand down until after New Year's." Aaron told her taking his overcoat off and hanging it up. He placed his briefcase on the floor by the hallway desk. "How has Jack been?"

"He's been good. A little sad I think but otherwise he seemed himself. I was about to fix him some dinner." Jess explained.

"No need tonight. I'm ordering dinner from the deli down the road. Umm, JJ and Henry are coming over to eat with us." Aaron told his former sister in law.

"JJ? The woman you work with? Isn't she married?" Jessica's eyes shown with concern.

Aaron shook his head. "Long story, but she sort of had a meltdown in my office earlier. Her husband gave her an ultimatum several weeks ago to both quit working and be a stay at home mother and wife or he was leaving. She refused, so he left three weeks ago. JJ didn't tell anyone but with the holidays fast approaching she became very much stressed and broke down in my office." Aaron tried explaining without giving too many details.

"But even so, she and her husband can maybe work things out. Isn't it risky to be coming here with her single boss?" Jessica pressed with an angry edge to her voice.

"No, it's not risky. Will is gone. He left behind papers signed and legalized giving up his parental rights to Henry and giving JJ an uncontested divorce. He also left behind sizable trusts to cover any and all possible child support or alimony costs he would normally have incurred in a divorce. The court was inclined to agree to the divorce deal he laid out and all JJ had to do was sign the papers herself. Which she did. She's legally divorced and Henry's legally not LaMontagne any longer." Aaron's voice carried a cautionary tone.

"You mean he just walked away from his wife and child? No discussion? No desire to see his son?" Jessica was shocked.

"None. He apparently wants nothing to do with either of them." Aaron shook his head sadly. "She looked so sad and broken Jess. I just thought the boys get along and maybe Jack and I could help them have at least some sort of happy holidays."

"Aaron?" Jess asked cautiously. "Please correct me if I'm wrong here. But I remember how you were towards JJ before she got married. Lie to me if you want but I would have and could have sworn that you had 'feelings' for her back then. Maybe you still do?"

"Jess?" Aaron's head snapped up to look at her. Shock not anger radiated from him. "I…"

"Aaron, listen to me." Jess tried to get his attention. He looked at her seeing a softness in her face. "I know Haley accused you of having an affair when she divorced you. I'm not stupid Aaron, I know she was trying to deflect the guilt of her own affair onto you. You didn't deserve that. I loved my sister but she was wrong for what she did back then. I also know that it has taken you a long time for your heart to heal. And with the break-up with Beth setting you back some I don't want to see you retreat to being so alone again." Jess didn't know if her words were getting through to him. "What I'm trying to say Aaron, is maybe things happen for a reason. Maybe…maybe…you weren't meant to be with Beth. Maybe the break-up when it happened was meant to be so that you could be free to act on some possible long dormant feelings you've had toward JJ?"

"Jess...I…I would…I would never have cheated on Haley or Beth…" Aaron tried to convince her.

"I never said you would have Aaron. I know you well enough to know that behavior just isn't who you are. But don't stand there and lie to me by saying you haven't or still don't have more than boss/subordinate feelings for JJ. I've been around you and your team long enough to have seen the longing looks pass across your face when JJ's around you. I also, know you well enough to know that you would never have acted on your feelings and desires as long as she was happily married." Jess tried to soothe him.

"I wouldn't have…" he agreed softly.

"But, Aaron. She's divorced, grant it very recently divorced but nonetheless, you're unattached now too. Maybe, just maybe you can at least take a step towards finding out if those feelings you've buried are real and if she may return those feelings." Jess offered up.

"She's just divorced. She's hurt and wounded." Aaron tried to rationalize his voice cracking.

"I'm not saying you have to pledge undying love to her right away Aaron. Just grant yourself the right to explore your feelings. Maybe they're not truly there? Maybe it's infatuation because you're both such good friends? I don't know. But at least allow yourself to be open to those feelings, is what I am saying." Jess encouraged. "It's the holidays after all. A time for miracles to happen." She touched his arm. "Don't shut the door before you get a chance to see for sure one way or other. Ok."

"I don't know what to say Jess. I…" he lowered his head her words sinking in, as all the old feelings he had for so long suppressed about JJ began to surface. He looked honestly into Jessica's eyes. "I think I've always loved her in some way, since the very beginning but convinced myself that she would never feel the same way about me, so I buried those feelings."

"Aaron, I love you like the brother I never had. I'm not saying you have to jump right into anything. Just don't close the door if it should come up or happen. You've a right to be happy too. You and Jack both." Jess smiled sweetly at him. "I'm gonna get going, if you don't need me tomorrow I'm going to go finish my Christmas shopping. If you need me for anything just call though ok. And try to actually have some fun. Jack will be excited to play with Henry, they've always gotten along. And from what I can tell you and JJ both could use a little Christmas spirit this year." She grabbed her coat from the hook and her purse before leaving.

After Jessica left Aaron quickly changed, called for the food and went into Jack's room. His son was engrossed playing with his Nintendo DS.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing?" He asked his son.

"Playing Super Mario Brothers." Jack answered. "How come you're home Daddy?"

"Well, the team and I were put on stand down until after New Year's. I thought we could spend some time together." Aaron told him.

"Really? Just you and I? Can we maybe get a real tree this year daddy?" Jack asked hopefully.

"First off, yes really I'm off from work for two whole weeks. Second you and I will get to spend a lot of the time together, but tonight JJ and Henry are coming over for dinner, if that's ok with you." Aaron explained.

"JJ and Henry? Is Mr. Will coming too?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"No Mr. Will isn't coming. He and Aunt JJ aren't together anymore, and JJ and Henry are sad." Aaron tried to explain at a level his 6 year old would understand.

"They got a 'vorce? Like you and Mommy did?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Aaron could say more than the one word.

"Poor Aunt JJ. I don't want to see her or Henry sad. I'm glad they're coming to spend time with us." Jack announced.

"You are? That's great buddy. Would you be ok if Aunt JJ and Henry stayed over here with us for a day or two so we could help cheer them up?" Aaron pressed his son to find out if he was open to the idea.

"Can Henry and I play and build a fort?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Maybe, here in your room. Henry would have to sleep in one of your bunk beds." Aaron told him "If that's ok with you of course?"

"It's ok Daddy, I'll sleep up top. Henry is too small to climb the ladder." Jack said proudly.

"He is younger then you and that's a nice thing to do for your friend Jack." Aaron hugged the boy to him.

"Daddy?" Jack said his face buried in his father's chest.

"Yes Jack?" Aaron answered.

"Maybe this won't be such a bad Christmas after all." Aaron was amazed at a six year olds logic and capacity for love.

"Maybe it won't buddy, maybe it won't." Aaron hugged Jack to him tighter.

"I like Aunt JJ Daddy. She always makes me feel special. Even when Henry's around." Jack said earnestly.

"I like JJ too Jack. That's why I want to help make this Christmas a good one for her and Henry. They've been through a lot in the last few months." Aaron confided to his son.

"Maybe we can all go pick out a tree together?" Jack said eagerly.

"Let's first get through tonight and we'll see if we can convince JJ and Henry to go tree shopping with us tomorrow how's that?" Aaron suggested to Jack.

"Good idea daddy." Jack nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Ok, let's go get washed up and ready for them to get here. They should be here real soon." Aaron said taking his son's hand and heading to the living room to wait for their guests.

A half hour later the doorbell rang and Jack and Aaron went to answer the door.

"Hotch!" Young Henry exclaimed. "Jack!"

"Henry!" Jack excitedly said back "Aunt JJ! Yay you came."

"Hi, Jack. Yep we came. Did Daddy tell you we were coming?" JJ smiled at the six year old.

Henry squirmed to get down and Aaron grabbed him before he caused his mother to drop him.

"Hi Henry, you ready for our sleep over?" Aaron laughed at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Yeth. Mommy helped me pack my stuff." Henry said proudly.

"Well that's wonderful." Aaron told him proudly. "Jack, why don't you take Henry to your room and help him put this things away. Dinner should be here in about 10 minutes."

"Ok Daddy." Jack said grabbing Henry's hand and leading him to his room. "Come on Henry, you can sleep on the bottom bunk."

When the boys disappeared into Jack's room. Aaron turned to JJ and took the bags she was carrying still from her.

"He seems happy to be here?" Aaron said softly.

"He was very excited when I told him what we were doing." JJ said taking her coat off.

Aaron took her coat and hung it on one of the free hooks. "I'm glad you came too." He kept his gaze downward.

"Aaron." JJ put a small hand on his arm. He moved his head to look directly into her eyes. "I'm glad I came too."

There was so much he wanted to say to her. But he stopped himself for now. He wanted her to relax and try to forget the last few weeks and the tension and stress those weeks had created in her. "How about a glass of wine while we wait for dinner?" he offered her.

"That sounds nice. Thank you." She smiled shyly walking into the living room. She noticed the lack of Christmas decorations and tree.

"No tree?" she asked.

"We have the little fake one we bought. But, Jack asked if we might all go pick out a real tree tomorrow?" Aaron told her honestly.

"We?" she gasped softly as Aaron handed her a glass of wine.

"Yes, he was hoping you and Henry would like to go with us. He's very excited to be spending time with you guys, and having me home too." Aaron chuckled. "I told him we'd ask you later."

"That sounds like fun Aaron. I haven't gotten a tree." She said sadly.

"Hey, stop the sadness. Tonight we're going to have fun, and relax and spend time with our boys. We'll see what happens tomorrow, alright?" Aaron told her seeing that sad forlorn look come over her face.

"Fine." She smiled slightly. "We'll see what happens later."

They made their way into the living room and sat down to talk and wait for their food to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** First off I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm just borrowing for my own pleasure. Secondly, I'm sure in reality that getting divorced can never happen as easily as I described here. Lord knows there are millions of women and men alike who wish it did. But this is fiction so creative licensing and all, allows me to write it the way I want to. And finally, this story is going to be multiple chapters, and will ultimately end with JJ/Hotch as a couple. I will have the whole team involved at certain points but, for right now this is a healing/comfort story for my favorite pair. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are more than welcome.

**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

JJ was nervous. She didn't know why she was nervous but being here in Aaron's house made her begin to feel things she believed she never was supposed to feel toward her boss and friend. For years he had haunted her dreams. Even after she had met Will, she never could commit fully because of these desires he invoked in her. After her forced transfer and subsequent reinstatement she had been shocked to find out that Aaron had begun dating again. Alas, it just wasn't meant to be with her. After the whole terrorist thing in DC and Will almost getting blown up JJ had acquiesced in a moment of weakness and agreed to marry him. Of course 'fairy godfather' Dave Rossi made it all possible in record time, and before she knew it she was saying "I do" to a man who wanted her to change who she was and what she believed in. She regretted her hasty decision only minutes after it happened. But had no way out. No way that is, until Will's ridiculous ultimatum. Did he really think she was going to give up everything she worked for to be the perfect 'June Cleaver' wife and mother?

She was staring at Aaron she knew it. But so many thoughts were careening through her head at one time. When Aaron spoke he startled her.

"Jayje? You ok over there?" Aaron asked.

JJ stared at him with a blank look on her face. Her mind going a thousand miles a minute at the realization that she was here with Aaron, in his home, with their boys enjoying the Christmas season. In her wildest dreams she never would have thought this night was possible. For years she suppressed her feelings for him. He was married at first, then he was despondent over the divorce, of course Foyet happened and Aaron lost Haley violently and while he had gotten his son, the cost seemed almost too high for him to bear. It was during this time that she had come to the conclusion that he would never share her feelings, nor would he ever risk their professional careers to go against the rules. She truly believed that that wasn't the cloth he was cut from. When the calls started coming for her to go to the State Department she had been interested, not because she didn't love her job or her friends but because being close to him hurt. It hurt her heart to think about this unrequited love she held deep in her soul. Her rash decision to marry Will prompted her to finally accept leaving the BAU and Aaron. To try to move forward and away from that terrible longing she had felt towards her handsome yet untouchable boss. Throughout the nearly a year she was away from the BAU she had managed to put her feelings aside, to bury them so deep that she began to believe they weren't real. But when he called asking, no begging for her help with Emily's predicament, those feeling rushed right back to the surface, and her marriage began to falter. Then Rossi convinced her to return to the BAU full time as a profiler and there she was working for the man who haunted her dreams and fantasies for years. Things with Will got worse when she returned to the BAU. His demands more and more extreme. But as things with Will got worse, so did her fantasies of a she and Aaron together. When Aaron started dating Beth her heart broke. While her heart ached for him, she was also happy to see him smile again. That long forgotten set of dimples returned to his handsome features. He seemed happy with Beth and so did Jack. Really she couldn't ask for more than that if she couldn't have him herself, she wanted him to be happy. Then September came around and Beth took a job in NYC. JJ remembered thinking 'maybe just maybe' all over again. By the time Will had given her his ultimatum she knew she didn't care enough about Will to want to save the marriage. She had been putting off seeking a divorce herself because of their heavy case load. What shocked her though was the finality with which Will ended things. He didn't even want to be in his son's life, the man who had given life to her precious little boy wanted nothing to do with him, and that is what hurt her the most. But here she sat, the man she'd desired and admired for nearly 10 years now sitting right beside her. Dare she try to find out his feelings? What if he didn't feel the same way? Did she want to ruin their friendship? She was torn, between what her heart wanted and what might be the best for herself and her son. Her mind was still racing when she vaguely heard him call her name. At his second calling she snapped her head to pay attention to what Aaron said.

"JJ? Hello, you there? Are you ok?" Aaron called for the second time.

JJ shook her head to clear it and answered "I'm sorry, I was just gathering wool as my grandmother used to say." She smiled lightly at him.

"You looked far away there? Everything alright?" He asked concern in his voice.

"Everything is fine Aaron. I was just thinking about things." JJ said softly.

"What things if I can ask?" Aaron pressed his eyes never leaving hers.

"I don't know things? Like what if things?" JJ told him. "I've wondered recently about a lot of what if's with how Will left."

"Jay, listen. I know Will leaving has hurt both you and Henry. It's hard I get it. But you have to keep going for Henry. He's young he'll adapt. Jack has. I like to think I have too." Aaron said supportively.

"Aaron?" She gazed at his handsome face.

"Yeah Jayje?" he answered.

"Do you or did you ever wonder what would have happened if you made different choices in the past?" She said quietly.

He thought a minute. Watching her face, seeing not the sadness of a woman hurt, but the longing of a woman in love. All his years as a profiler hadn't prepared him for the sensation of his heart slamming into his chest at the realization that just maybe JJ longed for him as much as he longed for her. He chose his words carefully.

"Jennifer, every day I wonder about decisions I've made. And it's not just decisions at work. Its decision's in my personal life too. I'll be honest with you. For a time I thought about 'What if I had tried to be the husband Haley wanted me to be?' But I quickly realized that I could have never been that because she had found someone else. She didn't need or want me anymore. Also, of course I always will wonder 'what if' I had given into Foyet's deal, would Jack still have his mother. While I know Haley and I were over I never ever wanted her dead and for my son to lose his mother to a psychopath." JJ tried to say something. "Wait please, let me finish ok. Then you can talk." She nodded her head accepting his request. He continued. "Mostly I wonder what could have been or better yet what would have been if I had admitted years ago how I felt about someone. If I didn't let my job get in the way of my personal happiness yet again. If I had only been man enough to tell this fabulous, wonderful beautiful woman how very much she affects me each and every day. If I had said the words to her that I thought I could never say to anyone again. I wonder every day JJ, what would have happened if I told her I loved her, that I was in love with her." He looked down towards his lap and took a deep cleansing breath as he slowly raised his head to look in her eyes. His eyes revealing the true depth and meaning of what he was telling her.

"Aaron?" JJ squeaked, the meaning of what he was saying hitting her full in the chest taking her breath away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I don't want to ruin tonight. Please believe me." He began to ramble like Reid.

"Aaron stop!" she ordered. He stopped talking and looked at her. Slowly her thoughts began to coalesce. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she murmured.

"If by that do you mean am I saying that I've been in love with you for years, and regret being so stupid and scared not to say anything before now. Then yes, Jennifer I am saying that." His eyes looked hopefully into hers. "I'm scared Jen, I don't know what to do. Or what to really say. I just know I don't want to go on pretending that I don't feel what I feel anymore. Contrary to popular belief at the office, I do have a heart and it can be broken. I don't know maybe Garcia is right that 'everything does happen for a reason?' And all this time, all this hurt and heartache that has happened since we've met is somehow making the cosmos align and helping us/me to finally realize the most important things in my life. What I do know is that right here, right now I want to be honest with you. Be honest with myself. I want to maybe just one more time feel that Christmas magic flow through my veins. To have that magic spread and maybe just maybe find the peace and happiness that I crave." He looked at her hopefully, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"You….You…. Love me?" JJ sniffed. Her own heart both breaking for the lost time and singing joyously that this man loved her.

"Yes. For a long time." He admitted sheepishly.

"Why? Why didn't you say anything before?" she asked.

"I was scared. No scratch that I was terrified that you could never love a man like me." He sighed.

"Oh Aaron." JJ sighed moving closer to him. "How could I not love man like you? You're strong, steadfast, dedicated. You're a wonderful father. You're an exceptional leader of our team. You're handsome and sexy and give off that aurora of tragic loneliness. You're true to your word, you're compassionate and caring. You're a true southern gentleman." She placed her hand on his smooth cheek and smiled up at his longing eyes. "Truth is Aaron, I've been in love with you for a long time too. I was scared to say anything aloud because I didn't want to seem like a silly cadet with a crush on her boss."

Aaron stared at her. His mind processing what she was telling him slowly. 'Did she just say she loved me too?' went through his mind like a runaway train.

"You love me too?" he said aloud the shock and awe of her words evident in his voice.

"Yes, I do. I think I always have since I first met you. Maybe our timing wasn't right then. And maybe we were both scared and lost and I don't know…But I do love you. I love you, I love Jack and by whatever Christmas miracle has brought me here tonight I don't want to stop loving you." She announced with a firmness to her voice that he hadn't heard in a while.

"You love me? Really? Me…seriously?" Aaron mumbled incoherently but with a goofy shit eaten grin on his face. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." She laughed. "I guess my next question to you would be, do you want to explore these feelings we have? Or would you rather just remain friends." JJ nervously put out there.

He stared at her incredulously. How could she think that after they've both admitted how they've felt for each other for so long that he would or even could ever just go back to being her boss, her friend only? He'd rather die than do that.

"Aaron?" she called seeing his dumbstruck look and wide as saucer eyes. "Are you ok?"

"What…." He shook his head to clear it. "I'm fine. Hell I'm better than fine. And NO, JJ I don't want to just remain friends. I so very much want to explore our feelings for each other. I don't mean we're going to dive into bed together tonight mind you, but I do want to spend time with you, with Henry, with all of us together and see if this spark between us means something for the long run."

"Really, because I would very much like to go out with you, maybe who knows see what the future brings for all four of us." She smiled radiantly.

Aaron leaned closer to her. He chastely kissed her lips. "Mmmm Jennifer Jareau would you do me the extreme honor of going out with me and being my girlfriend?" His breath was a whisper on her lips. She kissed him lightly back.

"I'd be honored to go out with you Aaron."

They kissed softly again for a brief moment, until the doorbell rang loudly interrupting them.

"Ahh dinner is here" He laughed pulling away from her. "You're still staying tonight with Henry aren't you?" he looked at her longingly as he rose to go answer the door.

"Of course, the boys and I have a lot of cookies to bake to bring to Dave's. Wanna help your new girlfriend?" she laughed.

"Absolutely. I can't wait. But dinner first. Can you get the boys, I'll get the door." He smiled his dimpled smile at her.

Jumping up she ran towards the stairs to go get the boys for dinner. Looking back over her shoulder she called to him. "We should probably talk to the boys tonight about all this. See how they feel?"

He was about to open the door when her words stopped him. Turning to her he said. "We will. During dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** First off I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm just borrowing for my own pleasure. Secondly, I'm sure in reality that getting divorced can never happen as easily as I described here. Lord knows there are millions of women and men alike who wish it did. But this is fiction so creative licensing and all, allows me to write it the way I want to. And finally, this story is going to be multiple chapters, and will ultimately end with JJ/Hotch as a couple. I will have the whole team involved at certain points but, for right now this is a healing/comfort story for my favorite pair. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are more than welcome.

**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

JJ had gone upstairs to get the boys and get them washed up for dinner. She had a happy bounce to her step. Both boys seemed to notice her happier mood.

"Mommy, ok?" Henry asked.

"Of course baby, why wouldn't I be?" JJ smiled lovingly at her son.

"Don't know." Henry said looking at Jack for help.

"JJ? You look happy? Jack offered.

"Of course I'm happy Jack. It's Christmas time and I get to spend it with my three favorite men." JJ tousled his hair.

"Three?" Jack quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Jack three. You, Henry and your Daddy. How can I not be happy when I'm with you guys?" she knelt down to be face to face with the little boy. "Come on you two, dinners here, and after dinner we're going to bake cookies for Santa and maybe some special cookies for the reindeer. And tomorrow we're all going to go and get the most fabulous tree we can find."

"Really?" both boys chimed in together.

"Yes, really but you have to wash up first, so let's hurry up ok. Daddy's waiting downstairs." She laughed lightly.

Aaron had set the table and set the food out for them to eat by the time JJ and the boys returned to the kitchen table.

"Come on you two. Mac n cheese and hotdogs for you both." He laughed helping Henry into his seat.

"Yay!" Henry shouted as Aaron placed him in his chair.

"Inside voice buddy." Aaron gently admonished. He handed Henry his fork to start eating.

"Jack? Milk or juice buddy?" Aaron asked.

"Juice please." Jack answered digging into his own plate of his favorite meal.

"Me too Hotch?" Henry asked trying to copy Jack's eating habits.

"Milk for you pal." JJ countered.

"Mommmmy" Henry whined.

"Don't Mommy me young man. You want to grow big and strong don't you?" JJ said softly but definitively.

"Uh huh." Henry nodded his head up and down. "I be like Hotch and Jack." He announced.

"Well then you better drink your milk so you can grow big and strong like Jack and Hotch." JJ smiled at her son as she placed his milk glass in front of him.

"JJ, What would you like to drink?" Aaron asked amazed at the happy scene before him.

"Do you have iced tea?" she asked

"I think so." He looked in the frig "All I have is Green Tea?" he informed her.

"That's fine, thank you." She said sitting down to her own meal.

Aaron brought them both a glass of tea and took his seat at the head of the table. He slowly looked at the scene before him and sighed contentedly. JJ sat at the other end of the table with each of their boys on either side of the small table. They looked like a family, an honest to god true family, and Aaron's heart melted. As he brought the first bite of food to his mouth he looked at JJ and smiled? His heart stopped when he saw she was looking at him too smiling.

Jack, who even for his young age was very observant, looked at his Daddy and Aunt JJ exchanging looks with slight smiles on their faces. The last time he had seen his Daddy smile like that was with Beth. He had liked Beth and was really sad when she didn't come around anymore. But he missed his Daddy's smile. After all superhero's needed to be happy too.

"Daddy?" Jack said, deciding to see if Daddy was as happy as he looked with Aunt JJ and Henry there with them.

"Yeah, buddy? Do you need something?" Aaron looked at his son. He knew that contemplative look in Jack's eyes.

"No. I gots a question." Jack replied.

"Fire away Buddy, hopefully I can answer your question." Aaron smiled at Jack figuring the boy was going to ask about some Christmas present he wanted.

"Are you and JJ dating now?" Jack piped up with his child's honesty.

Aaron gulped down the sip of tea he had taken. His eyes darting to JJ's, who herself had looked up shocked at him. JJ was the one who quickly regained her composure. Turning to look at Jack she said.

"Would it bother you if you're Dad and I were to date Jack?"

Jack looked back and forth from JJ to his Dad and then looked at Henry too. He knew his Dad always 'loved' JJ in some way. After all they worked together and were friends. He also remembered when his mom was killed it was Aunt JJ who made sure that he and daddy were looked after. Aunt JJ had also made it a point to be there with his Daddy when he started Kindergarten. That had made him happy because he was able to pretend he had a 'real' family, if only for a little while. He remembered the sad and distant looks his Dad had the day JJ married Mr. Will. Jack also thought about Beth. While he liked her she never really made him feel as special as JJ had. When JJ talked to him he always felt that he had her undivided attention. In Jack's young mind JJ was the perfect 'Mom'. And that was something that his young heart not only craved but also slightly resented Henry for having. To him it was simple if Daddy and JJ dated, maybe they'd marry and he could have a "Mom" again and they could all be a family together. Jack blinked his eyes several times before finally answering the only way his young heart could.

"I'd like that. We could be a real family." Young eyes shone brightly.

"Jack?" Aaron gasped.

"Daddy, I'z love Aunt JJ, and I'z love Henry, it's like I have a little brother like my friends. Santa can make us a family can't he?" Jack's youthful gaze looked hopeful at his father.

"Oh Jack, Henry and I will always be a part of your family. Always." JJ tried to explain.

"Do you love Daddy? Love him like a Mom loves a Dad?" Jack interrupted.

"I…I…" JJ stared at the little boy with his large brown eyes looking so hopeful. At that minute she knew she couldn't lie to either him or herself anymore. "Yes, Jack I do. I love your Dad, I love you and I love Henry and it is my dearest Christmas wish that we can all be a family someday. But Dad and I need to take things slow Jack. We need to make sure that that is what all of us want too. Do you understand?"

"I'z think so, you and Daddy have to date and get to know each other better right?" Jack stated.

"That's right Buddy. Would you like it if JJ and Henry were around a lot more?" Aaron added.

Neither adult had really noticed young Henry's gaze going back and forth between the adults and Jack during the conversation but he decided you voice his opinion loudly.

"HOTCH Daddy… Hotch Daddy." Henry cried out.

"Whoa Whoa, there pardner easy." Aaron laughed at Henry's exuberance. Stopping him from knocking over his milk glass.

JJ watched her son's face erupt into a brilliant smile. Since Will had left she had been afraid to deal with the effects it had on Henry. She had made sure that Henry knew how very much she loved him and would always love him. And while she worried what not having a father figure in his life at this tender age would mean deep down she knew the men on her team would never let her son suffer from lack of a male role model. But, now with the revelations she and Aaron made, with what Jack was saying too, and with Henry's apparent happiness of the prospect tears formed in her eyes. Here she was sitting on the verge of having all her wishes come true and the overwhelming sense of happiness flooded her.

"Henry, would you like for Aaron to be a part of our lives?" JJ asked cautiously. "And Jack too?"

Henry really didn't understand what his mommy was saying but he knew he loved Jack Jack and Hotch. He knew too his mommy was sad since his daddy left them. He didn't know why daddy left but in his young simple mind his daddy was a bad person because he made his mommy cry. Hotch never made mommy cry. Mommy smiled and was happy when Hotch and Jack Jack were around. He knew he always wanted Mommy to smile she was so pretty when she smiled.

"Mommy smile when we wifh Hotch and Jack. Hotch make Mommy happy. Hotch and Jack Jack make me'z happy too." He said with his young innocent mind.

"Oh baby, you make me so happy too." JJ went to kneel by Henry giving him a hug.

"Eh ehmmm" Aaron cleared his throat. All three faces looked at him. "So I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you boys won't mind you're old folks here dating and spending time together?"

"Speak for yourself old man. I'm not old." JJ smiled brightly. She stood up and walked towards Aaron.

Aaron laughed and pulled JJ into a hug. Jack hopped down off his chair and helped Henry down too, then both boys went to hug their parents all together. Aaron looked into JJ's eyes and mouthed "Merry Christmas", leaning his head against her forehead.

"It is now". She whispered into his chest.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before JJ broke them all apart. "Ok, guys, we need to finish dinner and clean up so we can bake cookies. Who's with me?"

"Me"

"Me."

"Me." All three rang out with huge smiles.

"Well come on then. Boys, I want to see clean dinner plates." She motioned for Jack and Henry to sit back down and finish their meal. The boys scrambled to eat while Aaron cleaned up his and JJ's plates. Once everything was straightened up JJ set about pulling the ingredients out for them to begin baking.

"Aaron" she called out.

"Yeah." He called back trying to wrestle the Christmas decoration boxes he had kept in storage.

"We're going to need to go shopping tomorrow if you guys want gingerbread cookies. We only have the makings for sugar cookies." She yelled to him.

"Ok Jay…." He answered her then turned and yelled "Jack!"

"Yeah Daddy, can I help."

"You sure can buddy, can you get your notepad and pencil and make a list of the things we need to buy tomorrow for me?" Aaron told him nearly dropping the two odd shaped boxes he was trying to juggle.

"Sure Daddy!" Jack called enthusiastically running off to his room.

"List maker coming up Jay…" Aaron snickered.

"Such a smart man." She giggled back. "Henry? Henry!" she called.

"Yes Mommy." Henry called back from 'under' the box marked tinsel.

JJ saw her son covered in the silvery strands of tinsel that fell out of the box. "Ohhh Henry." She laughed. "Don't you make the cutest ornament? Should we hang you on top of the tree?" Aaron had put down his boxes and saw the sight before his eye. Henry for all intents and purposes looked like a tinsel covered Angel.

Grabbing Henry up in a big hug Aaron laughed and said "You will make a great Tree topper Henry." And he lifted the little boy high in the air.

"Down…Hotch… Down…" The little boy squealed in delight.

"What my man, you don't want to sit atop our tree when we get It.?" Aaron blew a raspberry into the little boy's tummy. As Henry laughed loudly and JJ giggled at the sight of her son squealing happily they hadn't noticed Jack come back into the room with his notepad.

"Daddy? JJ?" Jack said watching the scene before him, feeling slightly jealous.

"Jack, you have the paper!" JJ said excitedly. She had noticed the dark look in Jack's eyes and set out to erase his unease. "Come on sweety, we'll leave the 'children' to their play and make our list. We have to make a lot of cookies for not only Uncle Dave's party but Santa too."

Jack immediately brightened when JJ needed his help like a big boy. "Ok. We have to make them even better than Aunt Penny's cookies." He announced.

Throughout the rest of the evening the four of them made sugar cookies and catalogued all the decorations they had and what they would need yet. Jack diligently made his list of things the budding family needed. By nine p.m. both boys were getting tired Aaron called a halt to the evenings Christmas preparations and he and JJ got them bathed and tucked in bed within an hour.

With the boys to bed Aaron and JJ grabbed cups of hot coco and sat that the kitchen table reviewing Jack's list.

"You know Jay, the boys are really ok with 'Us'." Aaron absently put out.

"They are aren't they? So…they're ok, we're ok…where do we go from here?" JJ questioned softly.

"Well, I'd say that the first thing I want to ask is 'Will you and Henry stay with us at least through Christmas?" Aaron asked her sincerely. "I think the boys would like being all together. I know I would."

"Aaron?" she looked at his hopeful face and realized that she had to agree with him, she'd like that too. "We'd have to stop by my place to get more cloths for Henry and me. And the gifts I've got there."

"So, we can do that. Maybe we can call Jess, have her watch the boys for us so we can do that. Jay, I know this is fast, what's happening between us. But if these past few years have taught me anything it's that if I analyze and think too much about what I want or what makes Jack and me happy, I may just lose out on something marvelous. And to be perfectly honest with you I've lost enough already I don't want to lose you or Henry." Aaron said earnestly.

"Aaron, calm down." She soothed. "Listen to me will you. I'm tired of running away from what I want too, just because our relationship is fast to some, doesn't mean it actually is. I mean Christ Aaron we've had feelings for each other for what? Nearly 9 years now? I'd say that's a pretty long time." She saw him smile slightly.

"We were both kind of dragging our feet weren't we?" He chuckled.

"Dragging?" She quirked an eye at him. "I'd say we were dragging with 100 lb. rocks tied around our ankles to boot."

"Ok, Ok… so we're dating right?" Aaron laughed at her whimsical expression.

"Right." She sat straight up.

"We want to spend as much time together with the boys as possible Right?" He was analyzing again.

"Right." She put her hand on his thigh and rubbed softly.

"Umm…Ummm" her hand rubbing his thigh was so very distracting. "We were going to wait a bit for the physical right?" his voice was more of a high pitched squeak then its normal rich baritone.

"We might have to renegotiate that." She said seductively.

"Renegotiate?" he gulped. He could feel the heat building within him.

"Yeah. Maybe not tonight? But make no mistake Aaron. I do want you." She whispered leaning closer to him.

"God, Jay I want you too. So much." He sighed reaching his hand out and pulling her close for a deep longing kiss. "So much." His lips skimmed hers again, as he let his tongue run along the seam of her lips begging or entrance. They kissed deeply until air became a necessity to survival. Once they broke apart Aaron could see her eyes were glazed over with desire. Taking a rejuvenating breath he said. "Make no mistake Jay, I want you…no I need you, but I don't want to jump into the physical just to scratch my itch. I need you to know I'm in this for the long haul Jay. You, me, the boys that's what I want. Tonight, tonight was special, tonight for the first time in a long time I felt like I had a family again." A tear slipped down his cheek, which she gently brushed aside.

"Oh Aaron. So much wasted time. But not now, not ever again. We'll go at our pace make our own family. And to start Henry and I and you and Jack will spend our very first Christmas all together. What about Jess? What about the team? What should we tell people?" she said cautiously.

"I'm not hiding my feelings for you JJ. I won't keep secrets, not anymore. I put the job and the opinions of others ahead of my own wants and desires for so long and I can't do it anymore. Not to me, not to you and most certainly NOT to those two wonderful boys upstairs. Jess, she'll understand. Hell I know she'll be happy, she as much told me she knew for years that I had feelings for you." He saw the shocked look on JJ's face. Smiling he continued. "The team, well they'll either be ok, or they won't and frankly I don't care. If the bureau wants my job because I fell in love with a co-worker they can have it. In all honesty I love my job, I love my work but Jennifer I love you and the boys more. I'm tired of giving up everything."

"Aaron…" she stopped him. "You'd give up your job?

"In a heartbeat, make no mistake about that." His tone was adamant and his eyes shown with all the love in his heart. "I get offers daily and for a whole lot more money than the FBI pays me. We wouldn't starve that's for sure. But hey, let's not put the cart before the horse shall we. After our stand down we'll go talk to Strauss. As for the team, like I said I don't want to hide our relationship from them. I think they'll be ok about it though. Lord knows Dave's been dropping hints for years about you and I being good for each other."

"You really think we could make working together and dating each other work? I wouldn't want any special treatment or anything like that in the field." JJ asked.

"Jay, I've loved you for a long time. I've always worried about you when we're in the field. Yet, have I ever once showed any favoritism toward you? Well except when you were pregnant with Henry and I made you stay behind at the station that one time when you were eight months along?" he chuckled.

"I remember that. I was angry at first, but then I sort of realized that I wouldn't be much help hunting the unsub with that huge belly sticking out in front of me." She giggled.

"Yeah, the FBI doesn't have vests that big." His laughter lightened the mood "Of, course 'if' by chance you and I would ever have a child, I'll probably wrap you in bubble wrap and refuse to allow you anywhere." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"What!" She squeaked at his meaning. "You want a baby?" she stuttered.

"Well, no I don't. Not biologically possible you know. And frankly I don't think I would be too nice to be around what with the whole emotional roll coaster thing. But a little you and me. Yeah… I think I might really like that." His face became all soft and dreamy.

"Aaron?" She really couldn't find her ability to talk.

"Jay, I meant it when I said I'm in this for the long haul. You're it for me. I love you. Someday yeah, I want the whole wedding/white picket fence/kids even a dog or cat dream." He leaned in and kissed her again. "But I'll wait till you're head catches up to your heart babe."

"Oh WOW." She sighed with a smile on her face.

"Surprised you didn't I. Here you thought I was all Mr. Anti-Emotional." He laughed.

"Yeah, here I thought." Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Hey, no crying. I didn't mean to make you sad." He wiped his thumb at the corner of her eye.

"I'm not sad Aaron. I'm overwhelmed. Every single Christmas dream I've ever had is playing out for real and I'm…I'm…..just… in awe." She said softly.

"Well I've been a very good boy this year so I guess Santa is up to granting my Christmas wishes." He chuckled leaning his head on her forehead.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Come on you. Time to tuck you in and get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow of shopping and tree hunting. I'll call Jess and see if we can drop the boys off later in the afternoon and we'll got get your things. But right now, you need sleep babe, and my guest room is screaming your name." Aaron caressed her cheek.

"Ok...lead the way." She stood and held her hand for him. "Aaron?"

"Yeah Jay?"

"I think I'm going to have a Very Merry Christmas after all." She smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I am too Jay. I am too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** First off I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm just borrowing for my own pleasure. Secondly, I'm sure in reality that getting divorced can never happen as easily as I described here. Lord knows there are millions of women and men alike who wish it did. But this is fiction so creative licensing and all, allows me to write it the way I want to. And finally, this story is going to be multiple chapters, and will ultimately end with JJ/Hotch as a couple. I will have the whole team involved at certain points but, for right now this is a healing/comfort story for my favorite pair. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are more than welcome.

**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

The day had dawned brightly when Aaron awoke in his bed. He could see the sun already streaming through the curtains in his bedroom. He looked over at the clock on his night table and nearly flew to his feet when the bright red numbers told him it was already ten minutes after nine in the morning. JACK? His mind reeled. Jack never slept this late. He grabbed a towel and went to his bathroom to wash his face hoping the cool water would clear his head. As he let the water run down his face he began to remember the night before. JJ? JJ and Henry were here. But where was everyone? He had slept he knew that from the time on the clock. But why were the boy's quiet? Where was JJ? Knowing he wasn't going to be getting any answers by staring at his reflection in the mirror he dressed quickly in his jeans and long sleeve polo shirt and headed toward the kitchen. When he got to the end of the hallway he abruptly stopped. He listened to the laughing voices coming from his kitchen. He could make out some of what was being said and by the sounds of it everything was going great. He started to make his way again when he heard Jack say something.

"JJ, you mean you and Henry will stay for Christmas with me and Daddy? Really?"

"Yup Jack if that's ok with you. We could all celebrate together." JJ said reassuringly to the boy.

"I'd like that. I like waking up to you making breakfast." Jack giggled. "Don't tell daddy but your pancakes are way better."

"I promise I won't tell Daddy." JJ's giggle is infectious and soon the three sitting at the table are laughing again.

He walks into the kitchen smiling at the sight clearing his throat to let them know he's near.

"Good Morning Aaron." JJ smiles brightly at him. "Would you like some pancakes?"

"Mommy makes da bestest 'cakes" Henry beamed.

"That sounds great Henry." Aaron laughed tousling the boys head. "Thanks Jay." He leaned and gave her a quick kiss.

"Coffee?" JJ asked starting the griddle up again.

"I'll get it." Aaron said taking a mug and pouring himself a cup while JJ cooked his pancakes. "So you boys look all ready for our big shopping day." He said sitting in his seat at the table.

"I have my list Daddy. We should probably get the tree last." Jack beamed proudly.

"Good idea buddy. How big a tree should we get?" Aaron grinned at the looks both boys gave him. JJ placed three perfect pancakes on a dish in front of him. "Wow, Jay this smells divine."

"Thank you. Now eat up, you've gotten a bit thin there Hotchner." She laughed returning to the kitchen to clean up.

"I'z ready to go Hotch. Mommy got me dressed already." Henry said proudly. "Jack Jack help me too."

"I see you all are ready. I must be the only slug a bed this morning." He took a bite of this pancakes and snapped his eyes to JJ. "Wow, babe these are amazing." He took another bite

"Thank you, I add a little cinnamon sugar to the batter." JJ said proudly.

"Jack my boy, looks like you and your old Dad are going to be eating a lot better." He laughed.

"Mommy cooks yummy." Henry said excitedly. "But I still don't like brussel sprouts."

"Shhhh Henry don't tell Mommy, but I don't like brussel sprouts either." Aaron leaned over like he was telling the boy a secret. "But if Mommy made them for me, I'd eat them to keep her happy." He winked.

"I like when Mommy happy." Henry said puzzled.

"Well why don't we do this then. If Mommy makes us brussel sprouts one night you and I can have a contest to see who can eat the most." Aaron tempted the young boy. "Jack could join in too, right Jack?" he looked to his son and winked.

"Right Daddy. And the winner can pick the movie to watch or the book that we read at bedtime." Jack volunteered picking up on what his father was doing.

Henry looked from Jack to Aaron and then to his mother and announced "Mommy, I want brussel sprouts tonight."

They all laughed out loud.

"Well baby, maybe not tonight, we've got such a busy day I was thinking maybe we could grab a pizza for dinner." JJ saw the relief wash over all three faces. "Ok, my intrepid shoppers. We, need to get going if we're going to get all this done. Umm Aaron?"

Aaron finished the last of his pancakes and leaned back in his chair stuffed. "Jay, that breakfast was amazing, truly."

"Thank you, glad you liked it. Umm, I got a text from Penny this morning?" JJ told him.

"And? Anything urgent?" He leaned forward.

"Well she wants to meet me at my house tonight to go over what we're bringing to Dave's for the party?" she told him.

"So, text her back tell her to come here. We're not hiding? Right Jay?" Aaron said simply.

"No. No we're not hiding? I just didn't want to be presumptive inviting her here. And well you know Penny won't be able to keep this to herself until Dave's party." She said nervously.

"I'm not seeing the problem Jay? Invite her over. We'll deal with telling her and her reaction together." He smiled taking her hand in his. "As long as we're together and the boys are happy, everything else will work out."

JJ looked at him lovingly. Amazed that just a barely a month ago her world seemed dark and bleak and in the span of only 24 hours it had turned to the complete opposite. "I love you you know that."

"I love you too." He kissed her nose. "Now go text Penny that you'll let her know when we're home from our errands and she can come over. I am going to get the boys bundled up and ready."

He got up and left to go upstairs leaving JJ to pull her cell phone out, she quickly sent Penny the following text.

'Will call when I get home. Henry and I are staying with Aaron. You'll have to come here to go over menu.'

A minute later her cell beeped with reply.

'WHAT! You and my godson are WHERE? Since when? Why wasn't I told? IS the sex good?'

Shaking her head JJ laughed. Leave it to Penny to get right to the point.

'We're at Aaron's and Jacks. We're staying here through Christmas. We have shopping to do today so I'll call when we're home. And the other is none of your business.'

The reply was simple.

'Humpf, Peaches. I will ferret out details. Waiting impatiently for your call.'

JJ put her cell back in her purse, and went to check on Aaron and the boys. She found them standing in the mud room all dressed and ready to go. Aaron helped her into her coat and she double checked the boy's winter wear.

"Ok, we're ready. Christmas Tree Shop first for ornaments and lights?" JJ smiled at her boys.

"Sounds like a plan Jay. Come on guys, into the SUV you go. Jay, I put Henry's seat in already." Aaron grinned at the exuberance of the boys.

The Morning was spent shopping for ornaments and food. With the SUV loaded Aaron swung by Jessica's to drop the boys off for lunch, while he and JJ brought their packages back to the house and went to gather her and Henry's things to bring over. Jessica had been more than happy to watch the boys for a couple of hours so they could finish their errands. By the time Aaron and JJ returned to Jess's the boys were rested and ready to go Christmas tree shopping.

Aaron got the boys buckled into the car and returned to JJ and Jess.

"Jess thank you for this." He said.

"Aaron I told you. Jack's my nephew and you're my family. I'm glad to help." She smiled at her former brother in law then turned to JJ. "And that goes for you and Henry now JJ. I'm glad to help. My sister might not have understood the job you both do, but I do. I'd be honored to help with Henry when you guys have to go out of town."

"Thank you Jess. I might just take you up on that." JJ smiled, still feeling a bit awkward.

"JJ, listen to me, you're good for Aaron and Jack. I've seen it for years the attraction between you two. Believe me I'm happy for both of you. All of you really, Jack and Henry couldn't stop talking about 'being a family'. In all honesty for me, I hope someday you and I will kind of be like having a sister again." Jess's sincerity was obvious and JJ hugged her for her well wishes.

"I'd like that Jess." JJ smiled. She placed her hand on Aaron's arm and walked towards the car.

"Thank you again Jess." Aaron smiled. "Your acceptance means the world to both of us."

"Aaron, only a fool couldn't see how much the four of you fit together. And who knows, maybe someday I'll even get more nieces or nephews." Jess leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Go now, have fun. I'll be over before Christmas with your gifts from me."

"Bye Jess, see you in a couple of days." Aaron laughed and walked to the car and his family.

The afternoon was spent going to several tree yards looking for their perfect tree. Finally at the last stop being run by the local VFW the boys found their perfect tree. It was nearly 9 ft. tall and shaped perfectly for a Christmas tree. It also smelled overwhelmingly of pine. Aaron helped the salesman carry the tree to the checkout and instructed them to bag it and tie it to the roof of the SUV. Once the tree was secure the family drove home with their prize.

They spent another hour getting the tree in the house and placed in its stand. With the boys helping Aaron cleaning up any needles that fell off throughout the house. JJ called for their pizza and brought out the boxes of lights and decorations that were gathered in the spare bedroom.

Earlier, when Aaron and JJ dropped her things off Aaron had informed her that he wanted her to share his bedroom even if all they did was sleep together. While nervous JJ had agreed.

While they waited for the pizza the four managed to get the tree lights and decorations all in place. The boys paid special attention to each parent's special memory ornaments and where they were place. An hour later Aaron hoisted Henry up so he could place the star, while Jack stood by the light switch to turn on their tree.

"Are we ready?" Aaron called out.

"Ready!" the three yelled back.

"Ok Jack on three, right."

"Right Daddy."

"One…" Aaron called.

"Two….." JJ called.

"THREE!" they all called together. Jack turned the light switch on and their tree lit up.

"WOW Mommy itz so purty." Henry exclaimed staring at the decorated and lit tree proudly standing in front of the great bay window of the family room.

"That it is baby. That it is." JJ said in awe.

Jack ran to JJ and hugged her right leg as Henry was attached to her left. She placed an arm around both their shoulders. Aaron came to stand behind his new found family and placed a hand on JJ's shoulder. "Kind of special isn't it?" he said in wonder.

"It sure is. Our first family tree." JJ leaned back into his warmth.

"Welcome Home Jay. Welcome Home." Aaron kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy?" Jack looked up at his father

"Yeah buddy?"

"Does this mean we're really a family?" Jack asked wishfully.

"I think so buddy. I think so." Aaron smiled down at his son.

The doorbell broke the peaceful reverie of the group.

"That must be the pizza. Boy's go wash up. I got the door Jay." Aaron said.

"I'll set the table." JJ smiled.

They ate their pizza and cleaned up. JJ got the boys bathed and in their pajamas telling both that if they wanted to stay up a bit to visit with Aunt Penny they had to be ready for bed. Aaron watched in amazement as all forms of argument fled the boys and they meekly obeyed JJ. She was a natural 'Mom.' And he loved her even more for her ability to make his son feel just as special as if she had birthed him herself. All day her patience with both boys was amazing. She never faltered, nor did she over indulge the boys either. This whole day had done nothing but resolidify for him that he loved her more than anything.

He had made a fire in the fireplace and poured two glasses of wine for when JJ re-emerged from bath time. He was sitting relaxing lost in his own thoughts when the incessant ringing of his doorbell broke the calm.

"I got it." He called up the stairs. When he opened the front door he was greeted by not only his overly exuberant Technical Analyst but the entire team standing there with stupid looks on their faces.

"Ummm, Hi?" He said at the assembled group. "What are you all doing here?"

"Move it boss man." Garcia barged into the house. "PEACHES!" she yelled out.

"Come in Penelope, make yourself at home." Aaron laughed sarcastically. He held the door for the rest.

"Hey man, the rest of us, we were dragged here kicking and screaming." Morgan slapped him on the back walking into the house. "Nice digs."

"Thanks. Jess convinced me a house was better for Jack." Aaron snickered.

"Smart lady." Dave said next. "So, wanna spill on the 'new' development?"

"Shut up Dave." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Hotch, you know if you hurt her I will kill you right?" Emily said.

"Yes, Emily I know. Thank you for caring." He shook his head.

"The good news is that 98.534 percent of all inter office relations that happen after an initial divorce are successful." Reid followed next.

"Great I needed to hear that Reid." Aaron dropped his head in defeat at the genius' capacity for statistics.

"Drinks anyone?" Dave called out already opening the liquor cabinet.

"Help yourself Dave." Aaron groused.

"Don't mind if I do thank you." Dave grinned. "Where's JJ and the boys."

"She's giving them their baths." Aaron informed the group. "I thought only Penny was coming over?"

"What you thought Baby Girl would keep this from us? OR that we wouldn't want to see for ourselves? Oh Hell NO." Derek laughed.

"Never let it be said that one's private life was actually 'private' with you guys." Aaron chuckled.

"Sorry Hotch, not when two of our own are acting out their own version of 'Days of Our Lives'. Emily laughed. "You know we're here out of love right?"

"Yeah, I know. Love and being nosey. Honestly though we were going to tell you all at Dave's party. We aren't hiding a damn thing." Aaron stressed to them.

"I hate to be stick in the mud Aaron but what about work? Strauss?" Dave said.

No one noticed that JJ and the boys returned from their baths. With Penny bringing up the rear.

"Evening everyone." JJ announced herself.

"Jayje!" the group exclaimed. "Boys!"

"Unca Pence." Henry said excitedly running to his godfather. "Did you see our tree?"

"Not yet Henry, we all just got here." Spence told the toddler hugging him tightly.

"We all picked it out" Jack announced proudly. "Daddy helped Henry put the star on and I turned on the lights."

"You are getting so big there Champ." Dave laughed at Jack's enthusiasm. "So, do you…."

"Dave, not now please. We'll talk in a bit." Aaron interrupted what he knew would have been Dave questioning his son about he and JJ.

"Fine Aaron." Dave grumbled.

"Listen everyone. Grab a drink and we'll go over the party menu until the boy's go to bed. Then we'll all sit for some adult talk ok." JJ took control over the evening. She turned to Emily and Penny "Would you two like to help me get the boys some milk and cookies before their bedtime?"

"Coming up Buttercup." Penny said happily and she and Emily followed JJ into the kitchen.

JJ could hear Aaron telling the men "You heard JJ. We'll discuss things later. Now, grab a drink and have some cookies." His tone left no room for argument.

Back in the kitchen Penny pounced again. "So Jayje…Care to share with your besties?"

"I said not now Pen. Just know the boys are fine with everything. Aaron and I are happy and we are in this for the long haul. Ok." JJ used her best Media Liaison voice.

"Oh poo." Penny flounced on a chair.

"Pen, they said they'd explain after the boys were to bed. Let it go at that." Emily said supportively. "You know Jayje, those boys look ridiculously happy. All three of them."

"They are Em. So am I. Who knew that the stoic Aaron Hotchner was such an emotional mess for years?" JJ laughed.

"What do you mean?" Em pressed gingerly.

"Listen you two. To some this might seem 'rushed' but in reality it's been years in the making. You both know I had feelings for Aaron going way back and that well 'life' got in the way. What I/we didn't know was Aaron felt the same way and was a mess because of his feelings. Let's just say the last two days has opened both our eyes. And while the mess that was my marriage hurt. I'm kind of grateful to Will for being so douchey. Had he not been Aaron and I wouldn't have gotten where we are today." JJ told her friends. They didn't need to be profilers to see just how much JJ loved their boss.

"You love him don't you?" Em smiled.

"I do. And he loves me and Henry. We're going to make this work." JJ smiled back.

"Good for you both. We're happy for you really." Em stood and gave JJ a hug.

"Thanks Em." JJ said.

"Ohh I can't wait for the wedding." Penny gushed.

"Pen, let us date for a while will you." JJ shook her head. "Come on let's get these boys their cookies. They shouldn't be up too much longer we exhausted them today."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** First off I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm just borrowing for my own pleasure. Secondly, I'm sure in reality that getting divorced can never happen as easily as I described here. Lord knows there are millions of women and men alike who wish it did. But this is fiction so creative licensing and all, allows me to write it the way I want to. And finally, this story is going to be multiple chapters, and will ultimately end with JJ/Hotch as a couple. I will have the whole team involved at certain points but, for right now this is a healing/comfort story for my favorite pair. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are more than welcome.

**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

True to JJ's prediction the boys only managed to stay up for another hour. As the team said their goodnights to the two boys Aaron and JJ took them upstairs with promises to be back soon. Once the parents were out of sight Penny spoke up.

"So, who's surprised by this? Or against this?" she demanded.

"Not surprised at all. And I'm happy for them. They seem made for each other." Em piped up.

"I'm surprised that's for sure." Derek said. "But against it. No, Hell the man looks 10 years younger and a whole ton happier."

"I may be socially inept but even I could see that JJ was unhappy with Will. Yet tonight she seem completely and totally at ease and in her element. That being said, No I don't think their wrong to want to be happy. I wish them all the best." Reid said so sincerely the others were shocked. "What?" he noticed his friends staring at him?

"Nothing Reid, just what you said is so true. You are more astute then you give yourself credit for." Emily told him softly. "Dave?"

"Huh? What?" Dave had been concentrating on something and not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Are you upset by Hotch and JJ?" Em asked.

"Upset? Oh hell no! Matter of fact it's about time. That man has loved her for years, I'm proud of him for finally saying and doing something about it." Dave chuckled. "I won't lie though, I'm mentally putting a list together for favors I may have to call in to keep them working with us."

"You really think Strauss will try to get rid of one of them?" Reid gasped.

"I'm not sure. I suppose it depends on her mood when she finds out. Might be a good idea to make a record of our success rate though Reid. That's one thing she and the director can't deny, how successful this team as it is right now is and has been." Dave mused.

"I swear if Dragon Lady tries to interfere with my besty and her happiness I will wipe her off the planet." Penny threatened "No one and I repeat NO ONE is going to stand between me and what soon will be the wedding of epic proportions."

"Calm down Kitten. No one is going anywhere. Let's talk to Aaron and JJ and see what their feelings are." Dave soothed the fiery analyst.

"Hell, I don't know about the rest of you, but if Strauss wants to press the issue and fire one or both I'm gone too." Derek announced. "Whether we want to formally admit it or not, Hotch and JJ are the backbone of this unit."

"Agreed Morgan. Agreed." Dave nodded his head.

A silence fell over the group as each contemplated what this evening's revelations would mean to them as a team. Fifteen minutes went by before Aaron and JJ returned to the living room.

Aaron went to grab JJ and him a glass of wine while JJ went to sit on the loveseat that was left open for the two of them.

"So have you five planned our lives yet?" JJ giggled taking the wine from Aaron and taking a sip.

"Peaches, you know we just have your best interests at heart. Your's and Boss man's." Penny whined.

"Pen, listen I appreciate all the concern. But before any of you start telling us the reasons why or why not we should be together. Try to take a good long look at how happy and content not only Aaron and I are but those two boys upstairs are." JJ spoke solemnly. "Just so we are all clear here, I'll say it outright. I love Aaron. And Jack"

"I love Jen and Henry too. Have for quite some time actually." Aaron rubbed her shoulder. She placed a small hand over his. "And before you all start analyzing what this means for the team I'm going to say this only once. IF it comes down to choosing between JJ and Henry or my job. I'll quit. I've given up enough to the FBI to last me a lifetime and refuse to do it again. And to top it off Jack is deliriously happy to have JJ and Henry in our lives."

The team was silent for a brief moment before Dave, who one would have guessed was the spokesperson of the group, spoke up.

"Aaron, Jennifer believe me when I say we are all absolutely thrilled for both of you. Hell, we've been sitting down here discussing whether any of us have a problem. I'm here to say that if Erin Strauss tries to give either of you any grief about your relationship I will use my considerable clout to make her life a living hell. And that would be after the rest of us quit right behind you, not to mention the damage Penny could do to her." Dave smiled.

"Well not that that isn't appreciated it guys, but let's hope it doesn't go that far ok." JJ rationalized.

The whole team seemed to relax and everyone happily chatted. Soon talk turned to Dave's big party.

"The boys and I have been busy baking cookies for the party. I could do another dish if you'd like too Dave." JJ volunteered.

"JJ?" Spencer spoke up.

"Yeah Spence?" she turned to him.

"You think you could make you're Pulled Pork BBQ?" he asked. "That stuff is so good."

"I wouldn't mind if that's what Dave would like?" JJ said.

"I'm providing the place and the booze. You all are providing the food." Dave said with a gleam in his eye.

"I've baked too Peaches. But I'm also going to bring my Mom's Chicken Paella." Garcia told them.

"I was going to bring several cold cut and vegetable platters along with rolls." Reid offered.

"I'm bringing Shrimp and clams" Emily said.

"I know Gina and Anderson told me they were bringing a couple dishes each too. I think one beef one another chicken dish." Dave added.

"How many are going to be there Dave?" Aaron asked.

"From the RSVP's I've gotten I'd say at least 40-50 so far." Dave told him.

"Jay how about we do something for the boys and other kids too?" Aaron asked her. "I'll help of course.

"Oh, smart man. I forgot about the kids there. "How about we do a Macaroni and Cheese dish and maybe the pigs in a blanket the boys like. I can make my own." JJ said thinking of how much she would have to make and what she'd have to purchase yet.

"Well I guess I can throw in a couple of Pasta dishes too." Dave offered.

"How about I throw in a couple trays of Swedish Meatballs and the rolls for the pulled pork" Derek spoke up.

"Sounds like we have a plan in place. Now what time? And are we doing our own Secret Santa before or after the party?" Dave mentioned.

"I would say the BAU should do ours earlier." Aaron ventured.

"Babe, I think it might be too much for one night. Why don't we as a group get together Christmas Eve and do our gifts then? I mean we have two days till Dave's party then another day before Christmas Eve. Are you guys all flying out to parts unknown?" JJ suggested.

"Mom's coming out here this year as my sisters are going other places. So we're good to come whenever. Hell I'll even host the party for us at the new house I just finished. It's an 18th century farmhouse about 5 miles from Quantico." Derek said.

"Ohhh perfect my chocolate love god. I'll come early help Mom and you get ready." Penny squealed with delight.

"I'll bring more food too Derek." JJ offered.

"I'm on booze duty" Dave smiled. God that man loved his liquor.

"Derek, how's the house set up for firewood?" Aaron asked.

"The place is amazing Hotch. But man, I have none on hand, just finished you know." Derek said.

"I'll grab Jess's pickup with the boys tomorrow and grab a cord, text me the address."

"Why don't you invite Jess too? I mean without her help we'd have lost our 'leader' a long time ago." Derek smiled as he was texting the house address to Hotch. "I'll meet you at the house to help with the wood. You in Pretty boy?"

"Umm sure ok. I'm not leaving for Vegas until after Christmas. I'll order some extra platters then."

"Good that's settled. Everyone bring what you want. Mom has us covered with her Peach Cobbler so no deserts accept maybe some more cookies." Derek laughed. "Christmas eve, my place say about 6 pm? That good for everyone?"

After a round of agreements the group finished their drinks and decided to bid Aaron and JJ goodbye. JJ was relieved because she had a lot to prep for now two parties. When the team had left Aaron came into the kitchen finding her making an additional shopping list.

"Jay, I hope you didn't take too much one with both parties?" He asked softly.

"No…No. I'll be fine I just have shopping to do tomorrow. Can I take your SUV? I can fit everything I need in there easier." She turned to hug him tightly.

"Of course. I called Jess and I have to pick up truck at 10, you can drop me and the boys there on your way shopping." Aaron hugged her back. "Thank you again."

"For what?" she mumbled into his chest.

"For being you. For loving me. For making me believe in Christmas again." He tilted her head up and brought his lips down on hers. "I love you Jennifer Jareau."

"Love you too Aaron." She snuggled into him.

"You know you keep that snuggling up I won't be able to help myself." He grinned seductively at her.

"Maybe I don't want you to stop yourself." She teased back.

"Jay?" He pulled away slightly keeping his hands on her shoulders.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly. "Take me to bed Aaron." Her smile was radiant.

He didn't have to be told twice. Scooping her up in his arms he flipped the light switch as he ascended the stairs and took her to his bedroom. Kicking the door closed once they were ensconced within.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning Aaron begrudedly woke JJ up from her warm spot tucked under his arm.

"Babe? Time to get up." He gently nudged her.

"Hmmm I'm up, just don't want to be." She grumbled.

"Our boys aren't going to stay asleep much longer and we have a lot to do." He pulled the cover off of her.

"I don't want to leave this bed." She grabbed the cover and flung it over her head again.

"Come on beautiful." He cajoled nuzzling her neck.

"Keep that up and we'll be in bed all day." She laughed. "Did I tell you how amazing you were last night?"

"Several times if memory serves." He laughed. "You were pretty amazing yourself."

"Guess we're compatible in all areas huh?" she slowly swing her legs over the bed.

"I'd say so. Not that I was worried. I have to tell you though, I don't think I've ever felt like that Jay. Ever." He kissed her neck.

"Yeah" she sighed at his touch. "I can definitely concur with that."

"Come on. Nothing fancy this morning for breakfast you hear me. I know those two boys they will try to sucker you into pancakes again." He laughed grabbing his cloths from drawers.

"Cereal it is." JJ said grabbing her things from the suitcase she placed in the room the day before. "I have enough time for a shower?"

"Sure, I got the boys take your time." Aaron kissed her before he slipped out of the bedroom.

By the time JJ finished her shower and made her way to the kitchen what she saw stopped her heart. There before her was Aaron with an apron on making Waffles in the waffle machine. She shook her head.

"So…..Who's the sucker?" she giggled walking into the kitchen…

"Shut up Jay." Aaron chuckled.

"Ooh Hotch said a bad word to mommy." Henry giggled.

"Yeah Daddy. You said a bad word." Jack tried to be serious and not laugh, which was more comical then him actually laughing.

"Yeah Babe. Maybe I should punish you." She lowered her eyes sheepishly. "What do you say boys does Daddy need a spanking?"

"YEAH!" roared the boys.

"Hey! Wait a minute. I made you guy's waffles, don't I get a little support here?" Aaron feigned being indignant.

"Mommy's scarier." Henry chirped.

"I'm scary huh little man." JJ went after Henry and started tickling him.

"Hahahahahaha" Jack started laughing loudly. "Get'em JJ."

"Hotch! Hotch! Heps me" Henry squealed.

"You told Mommy to spank me." Aaron pouted at the young boy being tickled.

"Peazzzz peazzzzz mommy stop… I gonna pee pee." Henry cried out.

JJ stopped immediately not wanting Henry to have an accident and feel bad. Once Henry was let down he raced for the bathroom.

"Go help him Aaron?" she begged.

"Yep, I've got it." Aaron dashed after the young boy.

"JJ?" Jack looked at the winded blonde.

"Yes Jack? Are you done with breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm done. Umm I wanted to ask you something?" Jack said with a scared voice.

"Jack you can ask me anything you want. If I have an answer I will always answer you." JJ reassured him.

"Well, if you and Dad get married would that make you my Mom too?" He looked down at the floor afraid of her answer.

"Jack..." She stuttered trying to find the right words. "Jack you know you will always be like a son to me right?" when he nodded stiffly she continued "If your daddy and I were to marry I would be honored to be called your Mom. I know I can never take your real Mom's place, but I hope that my being in your life helps you not miss her so much. I love you Jack, no more or no less than I love Henry. You are an awesome young man."

Young Hotchner eyes peered up at her growing wider with each word she spoke. When she was done he said "You love me already like a son?"

"Yes Jack. Since the day you're Daddy and Mommy brought you to the BAU right after you were born I've been in love with you. When the bad man took your Mommy from you I made a promise to your dad and myself to always always be there for you. And I will make that same promise to you now. Jack, I will always be here for you. No matter what. Do you understand?" she asked finally hoping his young mind could comprehend what she was telling him. Before he said anything JJ was shocked to find his 6 year old weight being thrust at her. Hugging him tightly a tear slipped down her cheek when he said.

"You're the best Mom ever JJ."

Aaron had heard the last of the conversation and watched Jack hug JJ. Before he could say anything he felt a tug on his jeans. Looking down he saw Henry staring at him wide eyed.

"Hotch….be my Daddy?" the young boy tried to convey.

"Oh Henry, I would love to be your Daddy." Aaron knelt down to hug the little boy. Looking up to the heavens he mouthed to God 'Thank You.'

He picked Henry up and called out to Jack and JJ "You ready to go Jack. We have to help Uncle Derek get his house ready for the party by getting the wood.

Jack pulled away from JJ who stood with her hand on his shoulder. She smiled at Aaron who whispered to her 'We need to talk later. Henry and I heard your conversation." He smiled a full on dimpled smile to let her know that he was extremely happy with what transpired.

"Come on you guys, let's get you to Aunt Jess so I can get to my grocery shopping. We've lots to do before the parties." Her normally cheerful rally to action was even somehow more cheerful.

JJ dropped the boys to Jess's and headed off to do her shopping. Aaron, Jack and Henry piled into Jess's pickup truck and headed off pick up the load of firewood he ordered that morning. Jess having anticipated two bored boys provided a bag of holiday treats for them to enjoy.

When Aaron pulled into the address Derek had sent him a little over an hour later Jack and Henry were happily engrossed in the "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" book that Jess provided. Jack being the older was diligently reading to his 'little brother'. Aaron was on top of the world as he hopped out of the pickup cab when Derek walked up to him. He looked at the house and whistled his appreciation.

"Wow, Derek this place is amazing." He told the younger man.

"Thanks Man. Labor of love ya know. I'll show you the pictures of when I bought it a year ago." Derek slapped his boss on the back. "Where's the munchkins?"

"Back of cab. Jack's reading to Henry." Aaron laughed. "Older brother duties you know."

"Really? Jack's taken to Henry huh?" Derek smiled.

"Like a fish to water. They've always been close seeing as they're the only kids on the team but last few days it's like their brothers that's for sure. I was floored this morning when Jack talked to JJ and told her he wanted her for his "Mom'." Aaron beamed.

"Really? Dude, that's great. How are you with Henry though?" Derek was concerned for the little boy whose father walked out on him.

"Derek, that little boy is 'mine' now. No matter what happens between JJ and me, I will never let that little boy want for a father figure as long as I breathe. Don't get me wrong I know You, Reid and Rossi feel the same way. But, I don't know, maybe it's the time of year 'Christmas miracles' and all that but for the sake of sounding maudlin I love Henry as if he was my own, and I would and am proud to call him my son as well as Jack." Aaron looked at the pickup with deep longing eyes.

"You've got it bad Hotch." Derek laughed. "You realize that don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Great part is I don't care. Look at me Derek, I'm a 49 year old man who unbelievably after all these years gets a chance to love again. And, by some miracle the woman of my dreams, literally, loves me back. My son loves her, she loves my son as if she birthed him herself. Now tell me Derek, if you were me would 'you' care what others thought?" Aaron looked at his second in command.

"Oh hell no man." Derek chuckled. "Listen Hotch, I'm real happy for you and JJ. Any fool can see how much you two love each other. Have for a long time. Before well there were things in your way, other people. Now there's not. So hang on dude and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks' Derek. I have every intention of doing that. Between me and you. I'm going to marry that woman one of these days soon." Aaron declared.

"You go Hotch. I want a front row seat for that." Derek threw his head back and laughed. "You know baby girl will be all over that wedding."

"Don't remind me." Aaron good-naturedly groaned.

Derek walked behind the truck to look at the wood loaded. "Jeez man how much did you get?"

"A cord. Should do you for a good part of the winter." Aaron said offhandedly.

"What do I owe you?" Derek asked.

"Nothing. My contribution to the party. This is a fabulous place from what I can see." Aaron said.

"Thanks man, head on around the back of the garage and grab the boys first I'll give you the grand tour. The boys can play in the back yard too, it's fenced." Derek showed him where to drive the pickup too.

While Aaron and Derek unloaded the wood the boys were playing in the backyard. While Derek hadn't done a whole lot of landscaping Aaron noticed the large wooden play set and pool which was also security fenced. The garage was large with a sprawling room above the two car bays and it had a covered walkway attached to the house.

"How many bedrooms Derek?" Aaron asked absentmindedly.

"There's five plus 4 full bathrooms. Come on I'll show you." Derek told him.

The kitchen and family room were huge. Aaron was impressed with the period fixtures that Derek had replaced. Although Derek told him they were all modern efficient reproductions. The dining room and pallor were also a good size. There was a large bedroom/den off the kitchen with access to a full bathroom. Upstairs had 3 large bedrooms and 2 more baths along the elegant hallway. The Master suite Derek told him was the only room not completed but it was huge with its own master bathroom. It also sported a small deck off the back where a couple could sit and relax. Aaron loved it. It was old but well restored, and it was big. Bigger than either his or JJ's homes.

"Hey Derek?" Aaron called.

"Yeah Hotch?"

"How much would you be asking for this place?" Aaron queried.

"You interested?" Derek said surprised.

"Maybe, it's a great place for kids. Bigger than either my place or JJ's." Aaron said honestly.

"Hell if you're interested I'll sell fair man. It is a great place to raise a family. Schools are fantastic too. Baby girl checked into that for me for when I list the house." Derek told him.

"I'll see how JJ reacts at the party. And talk to her. You've done a fabulous job though Derek. You should be very proud." Aaron told him.

"Thanks man. I am. Restoring these old houses is my hobby. Hard work and no unsubs." Derek laughed.

"Best part of having a hobby not related to work." He looked at his watch and said. I'd better get Jess's pickup back."

"Right. Have a good day, I'll see you guys tomorrow night at Rossi's." Derek told him

He gathered up the boys. And headed back to Jess's. Jess drove them back to his house where JJ still wasn't home. He got the boys in the house. Got them some lunch and set about straightening the house when he heard the garage door open. He rushed to the garage to help JJ.

"Are you planning on feeding all of Quantico, babe?" he joked as they put the groceries all away.

"We needed some stuff here too. But I have to make enough for everyone who's going to be at the parties." JJ huffed.

"Calm down babe. I'm sure everything will be fine. What can I do to help?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed behind her ear.

"Take care of the boys tonight for me?" JJ leaned into his embrace.

"You got it. You'll never know we're here. Anything else?" He kissed her again.

"No, nothing now. I'm gonna get started on the prep work." She smiled.

"My cue to vacate the kitchen, I get it. Yell if you need me I'll be in the living room." He smiled at her.

"You know I love you right?" She smiled to him.

"Yep, and that's why I'm smart enough NOT to interfere with a woman and her cooking." He chuckled walking into the living room to check on the boys.

Hours later when the boys were asleep and JJ was snuggled in his arms ensconced in his bed sleeping peacefully, Aaron thought back on the evening. JJ had moved with methodical precision all evening, cooking her food and packing it all into the containers to bring to Dave's. By the time Aaron had come to tell her she needed to sleep she was done with the food for Dave's party and had prepped the food for Christmas Eve. As Aaron began to drift off to sleep himself, he could have sworn that he heard Haley's voice calling out to him "Yes, Aaron there really is a Santa Claus." He smiled and let sleep take him over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** First off I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm just borrowing for my own pleasure. Secondly, I'm sure in reality that getting divorced can never happen as easily as I described here. Lord knows there are millions of women and men alike who wish it did. But this is fiction so creative licensing and all, allows me to write it the way I want to. And finally, this story is going to be multiple chapters, and will ultimately end with JJ/Hotch as a couple. I will have the whole team involved at certain points but, for right now this is a healing/comfort story for my favorite pair. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are more than welcome.

**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

As morning dawned cold and bright on the budding Hotchner family, Aaron turned in the bed to snuggle more with JJ. Pulling her tight to him he quietly called to her.

"Jay you awake?"

"Hmmmm Just about, but you're warm so I'm closing my eyes again." She sighed contentedly.

"Can we talk?" Aaron asked softly.

"Sure. You ok?" She was instantly wide awake hearing his request.

"I'm perfect." He rolled her to face him. "I'm better than perfect actually."

"So what do you want to talk about?" She smiled caressing his cheek.

"Us." He said

"Ok, what about us?" Her voice betrayed her nervousness.

"You know I heard what Jack asked of you right?" Aaron told her.

JJ said nothing just nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Henry asked me to be his Daddy after he heard Jack." Aaron informed her.

"He did." JJ gasped.

"Yes. I hope you don't get mad at me but I told him he would always be my son in my heart. And I mean that Jay. I couldn't love that boy if I had fathered him myself." Aaron used his thumb to wipe a tear that trickled down her cheek. "Hey why the tears?"

"Happy tears Aaron. Happy tears." She whispered in awe.

"Oh, ok good cause if they weren't this next part might be awkward." He chuckled.

"What next part?" she asked.

"Us, this. You, me and the boys all together. I don't want to give this up. I don't want you and Henry to leave after Christmas is over. I want us to be a family formally, forever. Till Death do we part kind of forever." He looked in her eyes and watched them grow wide as she comprehended what he was saying. "I don't care that officially we've only been together for days. I love you with all my heart. I love Henry. Marry me Jennifer. Be my wife, be my partner, be the mother of our children."

"You…You…You want to marry me?" She said in a hushed voice.

"Yes. I want to marry you. I want Henry to be Henry Hotchner, I want to get a big house with a yard for our kids to play and grow up in. I want to have more kids if possible. I want to grow old with you." He felt his heart racing in his chest. He rolled onto his back and tried to calm his racing heart and pulse.

"Ohh Aaron." She leaned over him smiling. "Of course I'll marry you." She kissed him deeply.

When they broke apart for air, Aaron hopped up from the bed. And went to an old chest he kept on his credenza. Taking out a small box he returned to the bed. He took her hands in his turning her palm up, and place the box in her hands. "This was my grandmothers. I hope you'll accept it as my promise to you and Henry."

Slowly JJ opened the box. Nestled within was a platinum and diamond engagement ring and wedding band. Neither ring was large or ornate but both were beautifully set and dainty.

"Oh Aaron they're beautiful." She exclaimed.

"If you want something else we can get it, but Grandma was small like you and never like ostentatious things." He rambled waiting for her to accept the rings or not.

"Oh Aaron they're perfect. Simply perfect." Tears slid down her face.

He smiled at her and took the engagement ring from the box. Taking her left hand in his he slipped the ring on her ring finger. "Please do me the extreme honor of becoming Mrs. Jennifer Hotchner."

JJ stared at the ring now adorning her finger, then stared at Aaron again. Then back to the ring. "Yes. Yes…. YES!" she flung her arms around his neck and held tightly.

He grabbed her tightly and pulled her flush to his body. "I don't know what I did to deserve you Jay, but I am thankful every second that you're mine." He said right before he kissed her hard.

The couple were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. Breaking apart they smiled at each other. "Must be the boys" they said together giggling.

"Come in" Aaron called.

"Daddy?" Jack said carefully.

"What's up buddy? Is Henry up too?" Aaron asked sitting back against the headboard holding JJ close to him.

"We're both up. We heard JJ yell." Jack said. "Henry's in our room though."

"You did baby?" JJ sat upright opening her arms "Come here Jack." Jack raced over to the bed and jumped into JJ's arms.

"I'll go get Henry. Little 'family' time sounds nice." Aaron laughed. The sight of his son and fiancé snuggling in bed warming his heart.

Ten minutes later Aaron deposited Henry on the bed and climbed back in to snuggle with them all.

"What do you boys want for breakfast?" JJ asked stroking each boy's hair.

"Pancakes?" Jack piped up.

"Ok, I think we can do that. But first sit up boys." JJ said looking at Aaron. Seeing him nod his agreement as she helped each boy sit up so they could talk.

"Boys?" Aaron began. "I know that we all haven't actually been together a lot before the last few days. But I want you to both know that JJ and I, well we love you both so much and love being all together. How would you boys feel if maybe in a few months JJ and I got married?"

"You love each other Daddy?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack we do. Very much. And even though to some our relationship is going really fast, JJ and I have loved each other for a long time, and don't want to waste any more time being apart." Aaron answered honestly.

"Would that make JJ my 'Mom'?" Jack said in awe.

"Yes Jack I would be your step-mom. But if you wanted I would be honored for you to call me Mom." JJ hugged him.

"Hotch be daddy?" Henry added.

"Oh yes Henry I would be your Daddy. I want so much to call you both my sons." Aaron hugged Henry. "Jack? How would you feel if Henry truly became your brother you know if you both had the same last name?"

"You mean he could be Henry Hotchner? Have the same last name as me and you?" Jack asked his eyes growing wide.

"Yes son. After JJ and I marry we'd all have the Hotchner name?" Aaron confirmed.

"YEAH! Henry you hear that. You're Henry Hotchner now, just like me. We're really really brothers. Not just pretend." Jack yelled excitedly.

"Jack Jack brother. Yeah!" Henry squealed.

The boys tackled each other on the bed squealing with delight at the news their parents were giving them. "I told you Henry. I told you. Santa is real. We asked to be brothers and Santa made it come true." Jack yelled.

"Yeah Santa!" Henry chirped.

The boys were bouncing all over the room ecstatic about becoming a real family again. Aaron and JJ could only laugh at the happiness that both boys were displaying.

"You know you're stuck with me now, you realize that." Aaron joked nudging JJ's shoulder playfully with his own.

"And you're stuck with me too from the looks of both of them." She smiled nudging him back. She looked at her ring admiring it lovingly on her finger. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I can get used to being stuck with you Mrs. Hotchner." Aaron said. He leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Mommy, Daddy." Little voices interrupted them.

JJ sat straight up to see Jack and Henry standing together. "Yes guys."

"We'z hungry." Henry giggled.

"Yeah Mom." Aaron snickered from the bed beside her. "We'z Hungry." The boys giggled at Aaron's exaggerated expressions.

"Oh really?" JJ quirked an eyebrow. "Well maybe you three should get yourselves together and get downstairs to make breakfast."

Three faces fell. "But Mommmmmmmm." Each one whined.

The boys jumped up on Aaron, who hugged them close each giving her their best pout. Aaron brought a hand to his forehead. And sighed deeply.

"Jay….I feel faint… I won't make it without your wonderful breakfast." He half moaned half laughed as he flopped back on the bed.

"Me too Mom…What Daddy said." Jack copied his father and for added measure collapsed atop Aaron's stomach.

"Me'z too….Mommy. Needz foodz." Little Henry followed.

JJ was laughing hard at their antics. "Oh my, you boys are indeed starved. I can tell. You look weak. Too weak to have Christmas and open presents, I guess." She said with a chuckle. "I'll just have to call Uncle Dave and tell him we won't be able to make Christmas after all."

That got them moving. "Mommy NO!" Jack and Henry screamed. "We have's to have Christmas."

"I don't know guys. Maybe you'll just have to stay in bed and miss out because you're so weak." She snickered.

"See Mommy." Jack jumped up. "I'm not weak. I was playing, like Daddy."

"Yeah Mommy see, We'z was just playing." Henry sniffed

"Hmmm well maybe if you boys were just playing around and were to say go get your teeth brushed and get ready for breakfast, I might be inclined to not cancel Christmas." JJ grinned.

"YEAH!" they yelled. Then Jack said. "Come on Henry let's go brush our teeth."

Aaron had been stifling his laughter the whole time but once the door closed and they were alone again he erupted "You're sneaky there Jay."

"Oh, I am, am I?" she grinned watching Aaron lean up from the bed on his elbows. "Seeing as you started that, maybe you should get coal in your stocking Mr. Hotchner." Her eyes twinkled.

"I'd rather stay in bed with you and recover my strength." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Grabbing a pillow she threw it at him. "Oh you. Like that would work. You'd be even more exhausted."

"Hey, it was worth a shot. Staying in bed all day with you does sound rather appealing after all." Aaron sat up and pulled her into a hug. "Did you notice?" he asked kissing her lightly.

"What, that Jack called me Mom and Henry called you Daddy?" she said.

He kissed the side of her neck. "Yep."

"Yeah, I did. Sounds wonderful doesn't it?" she sighed into his touch.

"It sounds beautiful, just like you." He whispered in her ear.

"You flatterer you. Come on, we better feed those boys before they start digging into the food I made for tonight." She laughed pulling out of his embrace and standing.

"Party Pooper." He pouted again.

She laughed at his goofy face. "Who knew you were so goofy."

"Goofy? Moi!" he laughed getting up himself. "Shhh Jay, you'll give away my secret."

"Oh trust me Aaron, your secret is safe with me." She petted his chest. "No one shall ever know that the humorless, stoic SSA Aaron Hotchner is nothing but a big 3 year old at home."

"Phew!" he chuckled.

"Besides, I already deal with the 4-5 year olds on the team every day. Just think of what Garcia would say." She laughed.

Aaron overtly shuddered. "Oh God, I'd be up to my eyeballs in color and….what does she call it? 'Schmush', all over the office."

"Yes, dear you would. Keep that in mind while you're making me and the boy's breakfast." JJ giggled running into the bathroom.

It took Aaron a second to process what she said. "JAY!" he whined. "No Fair!"

"Girls don't play fair, remember that Aaron." She yelled from the bathroom.

He shook his head at her mirth. It felt so good to feel this happy. Grabbing a t-shirt from his draw he went out to find the boys. By the time JJ had joined the boys in the kitchen they were all sitting around the table with bowls of oatmeal in front of them.

"Mommy!" Henry called. "Come on Daddy made us a Hotch'er family breakfast."

"He did, did he? That's great sweety what are you having?" JJ smiled.

Aaron got up and pulled her chair out for her. "Sit down my dear and enjoy your feast." He bowed.

"Oh my." JJ put her hand to her heart. The boys giggled. "So guys, what did Dad make for us?"

"Grandma Hotchner's famous Cinnamon oatmeal" Jack announced proudly.

"Oh, sounds wonderful. I love cinnamon." She smiled at Jack.

"I never met Grandma Hotchner, but Daddy said she'd make it for him and Uncle Sean on special days." Jack informed her. "Daddy said today was a special day so we had to have it."

Aaron smiled at his son's telling of the tradition. He put together JJ's oatmeal which consisted of a bowl of Oatmeal, liberally sprinkled with cinnamon sugar, a large dollop of whipped cream and a Hershey's kiss on top. Grabbing a spoon for her he came and placed the tasty creation in front of her.

"Your breakfast Madam." He bowed again. Returning to the kitchen to get her cup of coffee, which he placed before her also.

"Oh wow, Aaron this looks and smells wonderful." JJ said appreciatively.

"I hope you enjoy. Its one memory I have that I still think fondly of. I'm glad I can share it with you and Henry." Aaron said sincerely. "And no, don't go there I'm fine. Eat up."

JJ was about to argue but decided that although she suspected Aaron didn't have the greatest childhood, he had managed to work through it and she wasn't going to ruin his fond memory by forcing him to talk about it. With hearty abandon she dug into the food before her.

"Oh my, Aaron this is delicious." She cooed with each bite.

"Told you boys. Mom would love it." Aaron smiled a full on dimpled smile.

"Can we have this every day?" Henry asked.

"No son, it's for special days. And seeing as today is a very special day for us. I thought we'd have it. If we had it too often it wouldn't make it special." Aaron explained. He turned to JJ. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I'm done with the cooking, I'd like to get to Dave's early to get everything heating up, if that's ok." She said between bites.

"I'll call Dave and tell him we'll be there about an hour early. Anything else?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm good. I've got everything for tonight ready, tomorrow's stuff I'll put together tomorrow during the day. You boys should take a rest later before we go to Uncle Dave's or you will be too tired to stay up." She said.

"Do we have to?" both boys complained.

"Yes, you both do. Everyone from the team and work is going to be there and we want you both to be presentable and not cranky because you're tired." Aaron said in his serious voice.

"Aweeeeeeeeee man." The boys slumped in their chairs.

"Boys?" JJ looked at each. "Don't argue with your father."

"Yes Mom." The groaned.

Aaron smiled contentedly at his family. 'Yeah I'm definitely going to have a Merry Little Christmas this year'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: First off I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm just borrowing for my own pleasure. Secondly, I'm sure in reality that getting divorced can never happen as easily as I described here. Lord knows there are millions of women and men alike who wish it did. But this is fiction so creative licensing and all, allows me to write it the way I want to. And finally, this story is going to be multiple chapters, and will ultimately end with JJ/Hotch as a couple. I will have the whole team involved at certain points but, for right now this is a healing/comfort story for my favorite pair. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are more than welcome.

**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

The day had sped by quickly for the soon to be new family. The boys while not happy did indeed take a several hour long nap after a marathon cookie baking session with JJ. Aaron had taken the time to call his brother and not only tell him about his relationship with JJ but to wish him a Merry Christmas. While he and Sean had mended some fences their relationship still wasn't completely on track.

As Rossi's party was supposed to start around 7 pm. Aaron and JJ decided to leave for little Creek about four. Seeing as it was a two hour ride that would give JJ plenty of time to get her food heated up and ready to serve. By three o'clock Aaron was ready and was loading their things in the SUV. He had managed to find his big cooler to put JJ's food in and put that in the back of the SUV too. JJ handed him a bag filled with toys and games to keep the boys occupied both on the trip and while at Dave's. As there was going to be a lot of FBI brass at the party JJ didn't want the boys to be bored and get cranky.

When he finished with the car he came in to wash up and dress for the party. Walking into the bedroom he was surprised to find a new set of men's cloths laid out on the bed. He was staring stupidly at the cloths when JJ walked in.

"I bought these for you when I went shopping. I hope you don't mind." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Of course I don't mind Jay, but is this really me?" Aaron asked not sure of the outfit.

"Just try it on for me. Please." JJ said sweetly "We'll match you know." She batted her eyes.

"We'll match?" his head turned.

"Yep. Tell you what, I'll go get dressed while you get dressed too and if you still aren't sure you can change into one of your suits." She smiled, confident once he saw himself as well as her he would like the outfit.

"Ok, I'll go for that." He said picking up the shirt, pants and jacket and heading towards the master bathroom.

Ten minutes later Aaron emerged from the bathroom. He had to admit to himself the pants fit great and were not stiff at all. Done in a soft black cotton he was actually very comfortable. The shirt was a cotton oxford button down also in black. What struck him was the Jacket. It fit impeccably that was one thing. It was as comfortable as the pants were but what was nice was the silk handkerchief in bright Christmas red in the lapel pocket. He had to admit he was comfortable and looked pretty damn good. When he had finished dressing and taming his hair he walked out of the bathroom and saw his own personal goddess standing before the full length mirror in the corner of the room. JJ was dressed in a brilliant red sheath dress that caressed every one of her curves. The low cut back and daring front sent his blood racing. JJ was wearing a pair of sheer black stockings with a pair of black stiletto heels. Her hair was drawn up in a soft bun with loose curls framing her face. Her makeup was light and refreshing. He looked at her up and down while trying to gain control of his own out of control hormones. She was that stunning.

"Oh my god." He finally manage to utter.

JJ turned around and smiled at how handsome he looked in the cloths she bought. "Do you like the outfit?" she asked.

"I'm speechless Jay. You look utterly amazing." He stuttered.

"Thank you, you aren't too shabby yourself Aaron." She smiled seductively. "Do you like the cloths?"

"I have to admit that I'm surprisingly very comfortable. I'm not sure if it's really 'me', but yeah, I do like them. Thank you." He walked towards her and pulled her close. "I'm rather fond of the black and red combination going on between us, I must say." He nuzzled her neck.

She patted his chest liking that he had the top few buttons undone and showing a little skin. "Not so fast there Romeo, wait till you see the boys. I figured if we were going to the party as a family we should dress as such."

"What? What did you do Jay?" Aaron looked at her puzzled.

"You'll see. Wait here." She called walking to the door.

When she returned she had both boys by the hand and Aaron's eyes bugged out. Standing alongside her dressed to match their parents. Jack and Henry both had on smaller versions of Aaron's black pants, but that's where they ended. Jack was dressed in a bright red oxford shirt with a white handkerchief in the pocket. Henry was dressed in a bright white oxford shirt with a red handkerchief in the pocket. Standing on either side of JJ the way they were Aaron's breath was taken away. If anyone who didn't know them saw the three together they would assume that JJ was the mother of both boys.

"Wow guys, you look amazing." He whistled loudly.

"You look good too Daddy." Jack said. "We're color…codinated."

"Coordinated Honey." JJ helped Jack.

"What Mom said?" Jack smiled.

"We'z match Daddy." Henry beamed. The trio laughed at Henry's simplicity.

"We certainly do make quite the family picture don't we." Aaron agreed with his sons. "So guys, how's your ole Dad look? Should I change into one of my normal suits?" He winked at JJ.

"NO… Daddy we won't all go together then." Jack yelled.

"NO NO NO…" Henry stomped his foot.

"Ok… Ok…guys I think you're right we all look perfect together." Aaron knelt to the boy's height and hugged both.

"Everyone will know we're a family Daddy." Jack rested his head on his father's shoulder. Tears built in his eyes as he looked up to JJ who was dabbing her own eyes.

"You better believe it Jack. We're a family, and we're going to let everyone know it." Aaron rubbed his back.

Not wanting the boys or her and Aaron to get all upset before they had to leave JJ snapped them to attention. "Come on now guys. Don't get yourselves all messed up before we leave."

Aaron sensing what JJ was doing stood up. "Mom's right guys. Let's get the rest of our stuff together and get on the way to Uncle Dave's ok?"

"Ok Daddy." They chorused.

"Jack can you help Henry go to the bathroom before we leave." JJ asked.

"Yes Mom, Come on Henry." Jack led the younger boy out.

"Jack don't forget to go yourself bud." Aaron called.

"Ok, Daddy." Jack yelled back from the hallway.

"Aaron." JJ spoke

"Yeah JJ." He could see she was upset about something.

"I…I…I'm scared." She whispered.

"Why babe?" Aaron moved her side rubbing her arms to soothe her.

"Because we're going public. Strauss will be there, the director will be there. What if we lose our jobs?" She tearlessly sobbed.

"Listen to me. Did you see the look on our boys faces when they realized we actually 'look' like a family tonight?" she shook her head. "Well I did. And quite honestly if Erin Strauss or the Director or even God himself tells me our relationship is wrong and shouldn't be allowed I'll tell them all to go Fuck themselves. You, Jennifer. You and our boys are what's important to me now. Always remember that." He leaned down and kissed her hungrily. "I want you always Jennifer. Always." He was adamant. "Together we'll handle anything."

"I want you too Aaron, always. Together forever right?" JJ leaned into his arms.

"Forever, Mrs. Hotchner." He kissed her head.

They didn't waste any more time loading the boys up and getting on the road. As predicted the boys drifted off to sleep a half hour into the ride. Aaron and JJ enjoyed the quiet time to just enjoy being together. A few miles from Dave's house JJ stirred the boys awake.

Aaron pulled into Dave's massive gravel driveway. There were several cars there already which surprised him but he didn't dwell on it. Parking as close to the entrance as he could he helped JJ get the boys out and then went to get the cooler. Ascending Dave's entrance stairs JJ fixed the boys and herself as Aaron set the cooler down and knocked on the door.

"Aaron, JJ. You've made it." Dave said loudly answering the door.

"Dave? What do you have up your sleeve?" Aaron said, knowing his friend all too well.

"Aaron I'm shocked. Why would you think I'm up to something?" Dave said with a hint of glee.

"Because Dave, one I know you. And two, you knew yesterday that JJ and I were coming at this time because of the food. So, want to try again? What are you up to Dave?" Aaron gave him his best Hotchner glare.

Jack looked up at JJ. "Daddy's mad at Uncle Dave isn't he?"

JJ looked down at the adorable boy holding her right hand. "Jack, I think Dave might be the 'stuffed' bird on tonight's menu."

Henry leaned behind his mother to say to Jack "Dat means Unca Dave in big trouble from Daddy."

"Gotcha Henry." Jack whispered back. JJ just shook her head at the boy's comments.

"Dave, can I at least get the food heating before you try to 'spring' on us whatever it is you're plotting?" JJ said unamused.

"JJ I'm wounded." Dave exaggerated.

"Not yet but you will be you old fool." Aaron muttered.

Dave opened the door wide to let the group in. JJ walked towards the kitchen following Dave and stopped short when she saw who was sitting at the kitchen island already.

"David Rossi, what have you done?" she snarled lowly.

"JJ, trust me you'll be thanking me soon." Dave smiled. Aaron and the boys had walked up behind them and Aaron surveying the room and its occupants growled at Dave.

"Not likely you ass. Why?"

"Aaron stop, there isn't enough time to argue before everyone else gets here." Dave said.

"So what Dave, you're doing me a favor by telling my superiors about my relationship with JJ in hopes of what? Having one or both of us fired? Dave sometimes you just don't think do you." Aaron shook his head. He was about to say more but was interrupted.

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Jareau, it's good to see you both." Erin Strauss called. "Come here, I'd like to introduce you to Director Scott."

"Ma'am." JJ said nervously still gripping the boy's hands as she walked towards the Section Chief.

Aaron along with Jack and Henry all dressed in their coordinated clothing came to stand protectively by JJ. Both Henry and Jack sensing that their parents were upset with the people sitting at Uncle Dave's table each held on to one of their hands. Aaron didn't know whether to be afraid or proud of JJ at that moment because with the four of them gathered together JJ seemed to grow taller and more confident. Straightening herself proudly she looked down at the boys and said.

"Jack, Henry I'd like you to meet Daddy and Mommy's superiors Section Chief Strauss and Director Scott." She nudged both boys slightly for them to say hello.

"Hello Ma'am, Hello Sir" Jack said standing as tall and proud as he possibly could.

"Hello." A shier Henry said from slightly behind Jack.

"Well hello boys. Don't you both look so handsome?" Director Scott said bending to each boy offering his hand.

"Thank you sir." Jack spoke giving the man his own version of the Hotchner glare.

Director Scott stood back up looking at Aaron and extending his hand to the darkly clad man. "Nice to see you again Aaron."

"Sir. Nice to see you again." Aaron shook the man's hand. "You know Jennifer Jareau." Aaron introduced.

"Ahh not personally but I've heard wonderful things about you young lady." Scott offered her his hand.

"Thank you sir. I'm very fortunate to work with such a wonderful team. They make my job easy." JJ said.

"Jennifer." Strauss said. "Happy Holidays, your boys look so adorable." A smile creeping over her normally stern features.

"Ma'am?" JJ picked up her 'your boys' remark.

"Please both of you relax." Erin began trying to alleviate the tension in the room.

"I'm sorry Chief Strauss, but please understand that this is rather awkward for us. Maybe you and Director Scott could get to the point of meeting here at Dave's early before the party?" Aaron said in his best prosecutorial voice.

"Aaron, please. Director Scott and I aren't here to ruin your holidays." Strauss said softly. "Yes, Dave came to me yesterday and told me about your relationship." Aaron looked to Dave with disgust.

"Meddling old Italian woman." JJ muttered under her breath.

"Please both of you." Strauss said capturing the couple's attention again. "Yes, I normally would agree, Dave does meddle. However, in this instance his heart was in the right place. I'm sure both of you can appreciate this conversation happening outside of Bureau walls." She paused.

"Ma'am, Sir let me be perfectly direct here." Aaron began.

"Aaron?" JJ cautioned.

"Easy Jay it's alright." Aaron looked at her softly taking her hand in his. He turned back to his bosses. "As I was saying, let me be perfectly direct. Jennifer and I are indeed in a relationship with each other. And while I am aware of the fraternization rules I am also more acutely aware that over the course of my career with the Bureau I have given up a lot of my own personal happiness for this job, and I will tell you right here and right now I will not do so again. If one of us has to leave so be it, I'll quit. But I will not give up my fiancé or my sons for the FBI. Not again." His tone was defiant, his stance brooked no rebuttal. His dark eyes lit with fire as he possessively put an arm around JJ's waist.

"Son, calm down." Director Scott tried to diffuse the anger radiating form Aaron. "No one here is looking for you or Jennifer to find new jobs." JJ and Aaron's eyes opened wider at his words. "We're here early to congratulate you both. Personally Aaron, it's about damn time." Director Scott laughed.

"Excuse me?" JJ said incredulously.

"Sir?" Aaron's perplexed look brought a chuckle from Dave.

"David asked the two of us to come early so we could see for ourselves the intensity of your feelings for each other. Now, while I agree with the fraternization rules as dictated and would generally adhere to those rules. You must understand that they've been put in place not to prevent two agents from falling in love and marrying but to prevent the type of casual 'flings' that say someone like Dave fosters." Scott chuckled.

"Hey, I was young I was wild." Dave tried to defend himself.

"Yes, dear, and now you're old and not able to be so wild. We get it." Erin Strauss laughed.

Aaron didn't miss the endearment coming from his section chief towards his best friend. "Ma'am? Sir? Are you saying that it is alright for JJ and me to be together as a couple and be on the same team?" He needed the clarification as his thoughts were all a jumbled mess right about now.

"Yes, Aaron. Although Jennifer when you return from the Holiday break I will be taking over your direct supervision. I handle most of the Media Department anyway so that shouldn't be much of a problem. We will, however, have to remove your status of profiler and return you to that of Media Liaison at least on paper. But other than that nothing need to change. I will warn you both though." Erin saw them stiffen, choosing to ignore their tension she continued. "It is hard enough with your jobs for a spouse or partner not to worry and react to that concern. You will both have to make an extra effort not to let your personal feelings about a situation the other maybe in get the better of you."

"In other words Aaron. No shooting locals who ogle your pretty fiancé." Dave chuckled.

JJ was stunned speechless. Having kept a death grip on Aaron's hand the whole time she relaxed slightly after Strauss' comments. She was looking between Aaron, the director and Chief Strass her eyes still wide.

"Mommy? You ok?" Young Jack asked at her side. When JJ didn't answer him right away he spoke louder. "Mommy!"

"Huh… what?" She looked down at Jack who had all the other's eyes on him. "I'm sorry Jack, what did you say baby."

"Are you ok? You and Daddy don't look so good. Can Henry and I go play with Uncle Dave's dog please?" the young boy said innocently.

"Of course, go ahead Jack. Daddy and I are fine. I'm sorry if we worried you. Don't get all messed up ok. I want Aunt Penny to take a picture of all of us later." JJ soothed him, kneeling down to straighten his shirt and ruffle his hair. "Come here boys, give Mom a hug." Both boys launched themselves into her open arms. "You guys have fun with Mudgie ok. But be careful."

"Ok Mom." Jack said pulling away and going in search of the dog. "Come on Henry."

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy." Henry said running after Jack.

"Aaron they're both adorable." Director Scott smiled. "You have two very handsome young men there."

"Thank you sir. They are good boys." Aaron smiled. He looked back and forth between the adults in the group. "Forgive me please, I'm a little surprised at all this 'acceptance'.

"Aaron." Erin stepped closer to him. "I know that I've not been the nicest person to you in the past."

"Chief Straus there's no need." Aaron tried to interject.

"Please, shut up Aaron and let me finish will you." She laughed.

"Yes Ma'am." Aaron said sheepishly.

"As I was saying I realize I haven't been the nicest to you in the past. But I do hope that you will accept my apology and allow me to prove to you that I have indeed changed and the old Erin Strauss is no longer a part of me. You see Aaron, you aren't the only one who has realized that 'love' heals many hurts." She smiled demurely. Aaron detected her nearly imperceptible head movement towards Dave.

"Ma'am?" his eyes widened "DAVE?"

Director Scott leaned in to comment in JJ's ear. "He's really as good as everyone says, isn't he?"

"Yes sir, he is." She snickered. "But I have a funny feeling that Dave's going to regret this."

"So do I my dear so do I? And by the way, please call me Charles. Director Scott seems a bit too formal for this gathering." Charles instructed her.

"Charles then. Please call me JJ." She smiled.

"JJ." He nodded his acceptance. "I believe I heard Aaron refer to you as his 'fiancé'?" he smiled.

"Yes, sir. As of this morning. We know to others this may seem fast but Sir, we know our hearts and that's enough for us and our boys."

"Calm down JJ, I just wanted to confirm what I heard before I offered my congratulations." He patted her shoulder. "Of course, you realize that your 'old Italian grandmother' over there is probably going to want to host your wedding. And if that's the case I fully expect an invitation to drink copious amounts of Dave's liquor."

"Of course Charles." She smiled brightly.

Meanwhile, Aaron was still staring at his best friend incredulously. "Dave?" he catalogued the expressions flying across his friends face. "Oh my God, Dave…You and Erin?" he broke out laughing.

"Agent Hotchner, I fail to see the mirth in all this." Erin said sternly.

"Please… Please…You have to see this from my point of view." Aaron tried to get hold of his laughter.

"Cute Aaron, NOW you discover you have a funny bone?" Dave snorted.

"God, Dave after all these years, and all the women, all the one night stands, the three marriages, not to mention the tension between you and Erin all this time, I am standing here finding out that you've been utterly taken off the market by…" he looked at Erin "Pardon me Erin." She nodded. He looked back at Dave. "The Ice Queen, as you referred to Erin, is flipping hilarious."

Aaron heard JJ and Charles chuckling from behind them

"You know Aaron, I didn't have to help you and JJ here." Dave tried to pout.

"Oh David, you know that Charles and I wouldn't have had an issue over this whether you interfered or not. But, my dear man, you and Mudge might be sharing sleeping quarters." Erin grinned wickedly.

"Cara….." Dave plead with her with his eyes.

Aaron lost it then. He doubled over laughing so hard his sides hurt. "I'm sorr…I'm sorr…" He couldn't catch his breath. JJ went over to Aaron and began rubbing his back.

"Breath Aaron." She continued to rub his back. Looking around at the group and the absurdity of the situation she too couldn't help breaking out in laughter.

Aaron began sucking in deep breaths trying to steady himself. He looked up at JJ, Charles and Erin and said "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it."

"Don't be sorry Aaron, You have a very distinctive laugh." Erin chuckled. "And dimples too, who knew."

"Cara. Please no need to encourage him." Dave was still pouting.

"Oh stop Dave, just because your best friend, whom I might add you've tormented for nearly 20 years with your antics finds the role reversal amusing doesn't mean you have to pout like a 4 year old."

"Actually Ma'am, Henry doesn't pout quite that bad and he is 4." JJ snickered.

"See David, you're worse than a four year old." Erin laughed. "Now stop and grow up. We've got company arriving soon, and unless Aaron pulls himself together I fear that he may corrupt the image others have of him having a stick up his as….."

"ERIN!" Dave yelled snapping up to defend his friend from her.

She turned a bright smile to Aaron and JJ, "That worked." The hint of mischief clear in her eyes. "Come on JJ, I'll help you get this food ready for the others. Aaron, why don't you help yourself to some of Dave's Scotch? The good stuff is in the left side cabinet."

"Come on Dave, You could use a drink too. I know I can, and you're stock is so much better than any others." Charles chuckled.

"Great, all you people want me for is my booze." Dave groused.

"No Dave, we keep you around for your sunny disposition too." Aaron snickered slapping his friend on the back. "You're going to still be my best man aren't you?"

Dave coughed at Aaron's question. "Aaron?"

"Damn this is a good Christmas." Aaron snickered. "I asked JJ to marry me. She said yes. Since for some stupid reason you're my best friend I figured you'd be my best man."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you? First the laughter now the lack of dragging your feet. I'm impressed." Dave chuckled. "Of course I'd be honored. And allow me to host these nuptials here."

"JJ!" Charles called out from the liquor cabinet.

"Send me your address via email" JJ laughed back.

"Did I miss something?" Dave queried at the exchange.

"Yes, David." Erin laughed. "Charles wants and invite to the wedding so he can drink more of your fine booze."

"SEE! I'm right all I'm good for is the booze." Dave laughed, very glad the mood lightened.


End file.
